Negan's Little Girl
by Spitfire126
Summary: Negan's path takes an alternate direction as instead of running into Dwight and his crew, Negan finds himself in Georgia where he rescues Clementine, a young child who lost her parents. Scared and starving it's a miracle the child survived. And despite all he's lost, some part of Negan desires to keep this child safe at all costs. (This is Comic not TV show)
1. Here's Negan

"You pull your pud that slow, fuckwit?" A tall handsome man with dark hair spoke wearing a smug grin on his face. "Game point!"

The man was in a game of ping-pong with a young school-age boy. The man in question was easily beating the child and was smirking confidently in doing so. "If I had a wrist that weak I'd need three pictures of your mom to blow a load." He said coolly waving the racket toward the other boys who were watching, "Now which one of you little pricks is next?"

The boy he beat, a young blonde in a t-shirt just stared at the man in shock. Next to him stood a boy with freckles and a boy with a ball cap. The blonde turned and ran away from the others in tears, and the boy in the ball cap quickly apologized on his behalf. "Sorry, Coach Negan. Josh has always been kind of a pussy. I'll try to calm him down." Then both boys took off behind Josh.

The man previously mentioned, now known as Negan, stared after the three young boys as they left his garage in haste. "Fuck." He muttered. "Fuck fuck fuck." He then sat in silence, realizing he went too far yet again. But this was Negan. And this was how he was. A big mouth who didn't think about consequences of words nor actions.

"What the fuck, Negan?" A pissed off woman with dark hair in a ponytail appeared in the garage doorway. "You're a role model to these kids. I've got their parents on the phone saying you cussed them out?!"

"Only one of them!" Negan said in his defense, shrugging it off. "And I was just messing with them."

"Have you lost your mind? The school is going to fire you."

"The school?! These kids aren't going to respect me if I have a stick up my butt outside of school. I have to be the cool teacher." He rose from his seat and looked away, clear frustration on his face. "You should hear the shit they say."

"Yeah, but they're not-" The woman stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes rolled back in her head, she lost consciousness and hit the ground. Negan stared in shocked horror at his unconscious wife. He ran toward his prone wife screaming, "Baby?! BABY?!" No response. He collapsed by her side in a panic. "Oh, God! Wake up." He shook her. "Wake up!"

An older man walking his dog came by and noticed the commotion. "She okay?" He asked in general concern. Negan quickly spun around and ordered the older man to call 9-1-1.

* * *

Now at the hospital, Negan sat by his wife's bedside as they waited for a report on what caused her to faint. They both turned toward the doctor as he entered the room with a grim expression on his face. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have some very unfortunate news. There's no easy way to say this..." The doctor proceeded to explain in explicit detail the results of the testing. It wasn't good.

The couple burst into tears in each other's arms...

* * *

The next few days following the news, Negan's life had changed. He became more angry, more stressed. He took out his frustration on the punching bag in his garage. He was harsher on the children he coached in gym class. But at home, he helped his wife walk and was deeply depressed and heartbroken as he helplessly watched her deteriorate. Even his affair was miserable as he lay on top of another woman, screwing her while thinking of his wife. His mistress quickly grew irritated by his sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey! Down here! Negan?!" She yelled. "What's wrong?"

Negan moved off her, sitting on the edge of the bed now. "My wife has cancer." He said it so matter-of-fact and straightforward that it caught his mistress completely by surprise. The woman's surprise soon grew to anger as she quickly climbed out of bed, screaming at Negan in her anger.

"What are you telling me that for? So I'll feel bad for her? So I'll feel guilty? I didn't ask you to be here. I didn't talk you into this. This isn't... This isn't my fault! Your wife has cancer?! Fuck you." She headed toward the bathroom shooting Negan an angry glare over her shoulder. "I'm done with this... we're through. Don't be here when I come out. You're an asshole."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" The bathroom door slammed loudly in his face. Negan shut his eyes, sighed, and stood up. "Goodbye."

* * *

That night Negan wakes up in his own bed, the motion causing his wife to stir with a mumbled moan. "Negan?"

He turns toward his sleeping spouse. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." So much had happened in the last couple days it was hard for him to sleep. But his wife didn't need to suffer any more than she already was. The guilt was eating away at him slowly. He almost felt like she had gotten cancer because of him. Like God was punishing him for all the shit he had done.

"S'okay... I'd be up puking in a little while regardless." The sick woman rolled toward her husband. "What's wrong?"

He took a shaky breath. This is what he feared. Her reaction once he told her the truth. He was pretty sure she knew about the affair, but still. The timing of these current events. He really was an asshole. "I..." He looked toward her grimly. "I ended it."

his wife's face fell, her expression a look of pure hatred toward the man she once loved. "Now?!" She asked as she sat up. "You wait for this to end it?! Why?"

"I don't need it. I don't... want it anymore. I just want you. I just want us to be together." Negan answered with complete honesty. However, his answer made no sense to his sickly wife as she stared at him as though he were insane.

"Well... you're not going to have that for very long. What's wrong with you?" She rolled over and pulled the blanket up to her chest, turning her back toward him. "Why would you pick the sick one?"

* * *

The next few weeks were good. They spent more time together. They laughed and joked as he pushed her wheelchair. She laughed at his crude and often vulgar humor. Even after she lost all her hair and they knew her time here was limited, he stayed by her side. He cried often, to which she'd insist he stop. his wife didn't want him to remember her as his sick wife that he couldn't save. She loved him, despite it all, and wanted to be remembered as his wife.

And as she lay on her deathbed, Negan sat loyally by her side holding her hand in his two strong ones. "You're going to fucking beat this, okay? Stop all this damn negative thinking." He insisted, determined to not lose her. Not here. Not like this. "You're like a health ninja who's going to broadsword the shit out of this cancer- you're going to-"

"You're off your game." his wife said weakly from her hospital bed. "Ninjas... don't use broadswords..."

"I need you to know that you are everything to me. I'm not perfect... hell, I'm a fucking piece of dog shit. You deserve so much better. Did I do this to you? Did I fucking cause this? If I'd been there for you... and not... if I didn't... would you have been strong enough to fight this?"

His moment was soon interrupted. His chance to tell his wife his deepest feelings was taken from him as a doctor burst into the hospital room in a panic. People were running down the halls screaming behind him as the door flew open. Negan was too concerned for his wife to care what was going on, and was both confused and pissed off when the man told him, "Sir! Sir! We've evacuated the hospital! This area is not safe! You need to come with me!"

"What?! I'm not fucking leaving my wife!"

"She's too sick to move- there's nothing we can do." He urged, tugging on Negan's arm desperately.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" The bigger man pulled free of the panicked doctor's grasp.

"It's not safe here." The man ran out the door. "Save yourself!"

Negan heard yelling and explosions outside. He quickly peered out the hospital window. Below him was complete mayhem. People running and screaming. Cars on fire. People attacking each other. It was like the end of the world. Mayhem, carnage, destruction. Negan had been in the hospital by his wife's side for days, maybe even weeks. What could have happened to the outside world during that time?

"What the fuck..." He watched people attack and tear into other people savagely. "Those people... there's something wrong with them."

A loud crash drew his attention away from the window. A young African American male ran past his room, glancing in at Negan. "Run, man! Run!"

In a panic, Negan slammed the door shut, heart pounding. "Fuck. What the fuck?!" He grabbed the computer desk and moved it in front of the door, thinking it would keep them safe from whatever was going on outside. Must be insane or sick people. Should be contained soon. There were crazy people everywhere. This wasn't anything the police or government or whatever couldn't handle.

"Probably best you're sleeping through this." Negan said calmly, sitting next to his wife once more. "Should all be over... by the time you..." She quit breathing. "... wake up." Reaching for her neck, he placed two fingers on her pulse. There was none. She was gone. His wife was gone and the world as he knew it was falling apart. Breaking down in tears he cried like a baby for the loss of his wife, not knowing that this loss was bigger than he could imagine.

Outside was a loud crash. Jumping up, Negan ran to the window and looked down at the streets below in horror at the scene that was unfolding. Things had only gotten worse, not better after his wife died. Maybe this was God's punishment to him for being such an asshole to her, to his students, to everyone he met. Maybe her death and whatever the hell this is was his fault. He watched a mob terrorize a car with people trapped inside. The groans, they were inhumane. "Fucking shit..."

As he stared at the streets outside the hospital window, he heard an indistinguishable growl from behind him. Turning around, to his astonishment, he found his wife to be very much alive. Or at least, she appeared to be. She fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Unidentifiable groans and growls and gurgles came from her throat.

"Lucille?" He reached for his wife as she fell out of bed. "Lucille?! Are you okay?! I thought you were- I thought you'd-"

The woman once known as Lucille turned toward her husband. Her eyes were glazed over and lifeless as she snarled and clawed at the man she once loved. Negan quickly scrambled away from his undead wife in horror and disbelief. What the hell was going on? Had he somehow caused all this? Had he brought this torment on himself? What was wrong with Lucille?

"Lucille?" He questioned, huddled in a corner just out of her reach. She acted as though she didn't recognize him. Growling and snapping and grabbing. She was like something else. Like some kind of monster. Shakily Negan rose to his feet, trembling he reached to feel her pulse. There was none. There was no pulse yet she was alive. She was dead yet she wasn't. Lucille was a zombie.

"That's not... this isn't real." He stared at the Lucille-thing in disbelief. "You're not... Do you...?" He waved his hand in front of her face. No response. Just moans and growls. "It's me... it's your husband." His only response was gurgling and snarling. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He leaned toward his wife-thing placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He wiped his tears away with his arm, unblocked the door, and left the room.

Someone was screaming. Heading down the hall he saw the same young man from earlier. He was trapped as two zombies were trying to reach him. "Fucking fuck!" Negan exclaimed as the boy yelled for help while using a hospital gurney to keep the monsters away. Negan just stared in shock for a moment as the boy cried for help.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" He cried as a zombie's hand grabbed his shirt.

"Be more practical, kid." Negan ran toward the boy. "Call for someone who can help." He yanked the female zombie off the boy. As he knocked away the female zombie he heard the teen yelling at him.

"Their heads! You gotta bust them open or they just keep coming! I seen one get shot five times!"

"Ack! Fuck!" The male zombie slammed Negan into a wall. In desperation, the man grabbed the fire extinguisher beside him. He bashed the male in the head repeatedly, and as the female came at him from behind he turned and proceeded to bash her skull in as well. It was his first time killing another person. His first time killing a zombie. The adrenaline was all that kept him alive as he lost control on the two monsters.

"Thanks, Mister." The boy said. "You okay?"

"No... I'm not... I just murdered two people..." Negan slumped to the floor, his face darkened. "I'm a fucking murderer."

"You can't murder people who are already dead, man. These guys were dead on the ground when I came through here. You didn't do nothing wrong."

Negan looked up at the young teen. "They're dead? So who they were... it's all gone. They're just mindless monsters now..."

"Trying to eat us... yeah. This has been all over the news for days. The dead are taking over. Where have you been?"

"I've been a little... preoccupied." Negan lowered his gaze, remembering his recent loss. Trying to make sense of all of this. And maybe even a little grateful Lucille didn't live to see this. "Down the hall a ways... across from the elevator. There's another one on the floor... next to the bed. Could you handle it for me? I'm... a little beat."

The boy stared at him in surprise, then spoke slowly and carefully. "Yeah. Sure." He grabbed the bloody fire extinguisher and dragged it to Lucille's hospital room. After a few moments, the boy returned. "Was she your wife?"

Negan looked up. "What?"

"Happened to my mom today. She was sick, something wrong with her heart. I couldn't... y'know... after she was dead either." A look of heartbreak falls over the kid's face. "Figured the woman in there... she was your wife."

"Listen, kid." Negan stood up, taking the fire extinguisher from the boy. "We're all having a shitty fucking day." He headed toward the exit. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Negan was broken after this. So much death in one day, all following the death of his wife. If God was punishing him, this sure was one hell of a way to show his wrath.

* * *

Outside the boy was rushing down the street on foot. Negan could barely keep up with the kid, he was walking so fast. On the way, they passed crashed vehicles, destroyed buildings, broken windows, dead bodies. The boy needed to get back home. He'd be safer in his own house until this whole thing blew over. The government had to be doing something about it, right?

"Kid... slow the fuck down." Negan ordered.

"I gotta get home. Not safe to be out anymore."

"How far is your house? Probably not going to be the easiest fucking trip to make on foot." Negan then quickly corrected himself. He was doing it again. "I mean, I don't mean to be telling you your business."

The boy turned toward him. "Would you drive me?"

Negan looked at the kid like he asked the dumbest question on earth. "Yeah. Why the fuck you think I stopped you? You fucking stupid or something?"

"You're not very nice."

"I traded in nice for funny a long time ago. You'd be surprised how much better it works." He peered around a building as some zombies walked by. "Nice is boring. Nice has never led to fucking in the history of anything, ever. Funny fucks all day and night."

After it was safe they headed toward what appeared to be a garage. Hopefully, a working car was in there. As they walked, Negan continued his perverse analogy of life.

"You're old enough to know that life is just a constant hunt for any path that leads to fucking. Our bodies want us to make babies... but we try not to think about that part. It's gross." He says, ignoring the fact he's splattered with blood. "You're what... fifteen?"

"Thirteen."

"Close enough." Negan said as they rounded a corner toward a garage.

"You okay?" The boy asked with concern. "Your wife just died, and you're acting weird."

"I'm..." A pause. "I'm fine." They entered the garage where a bunch of cars sat untouched by the events outside. "This way."

They walked through the cars, presumably looking for Negan's own car. He had most likely parked here when coming to the hospital with his wife. Probably thinking she'd recover and they'd go home. And assuming if she died he'd end up going home by himself. Looks like God or the devil or whoever is in charge of all this chaos had other plans. As they walked, Negan decided to break the ice with small talk.

"Still a virgin, then?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know is yes." Negan narrowed his eyes at the young teen. "And good for you. Take your time. Make it special... make it count. Honestly... push it off as long as you can. It's kind of like that whale who ate that guy's leg and wouldn't leave him alone. Is that how that story went?" He questioned, getting Jonas and the whale mixed up with captain hook. Before the kid could respond, he continued. "Once you get a taste of human leg, you'll go to the ends of the earth to get more... and by human leg... I mean sex."

The teen smiled and blushed as blood rushed to his face, warming his cheeks. Negan smiled at him. "That got you. Good."

"There is this girl... my neighbor. I was thinking... if I could find her... protect her from all this, keep her safe..." The boy went off into his own world as he daydreamed. "Maybe then she'd like me."

"Ha! Now you're talking." Negan laughed for the first time since this started. "I like your style, kid. You're alright."

Negan really liked this kid. And they each shared a sense of loss. Negan lost his wife, the kid lost his mom. They understood each other. And he enjoyed their conversations. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. Yeah, everything was going to be ok. Or they would have been if a zombie didn't jump out of a seemingly empty car and ambush the teen.

Negan turned as he heard the yelling behind him. The walker was devouring the boy as if he were at a bar-b-q. Negan's expression fell. Of course. This was his life now. His punishment. "Fuck."

* * *

After losing his wife and his new friend, Negan got in his car and headed out on his own. Where he was going, he didn't know or care. He was just driving. He needed to get away from here. Virginia wasn't safe. Maybe things were different elsewhere. Maybe this was only statewide. That boy said the dead was taking over the world. But when has the news ever been right? It was all about ratings. Things must be better somewhere. Maybe they got it contained in some larger cities. Regardless more problems would arise for Negan the more he traveled. Running out of gas forced him to stop and look for a car to siphon.

Of course, things would only get worse from there.

"Maybe that's our gas you're taking."

Now sporting facial hair where he was once clean shaved, Negan turned to see who was addressing him and interrupting him siphoning gas for his car. "Maybe you'll be taking my beating in return. I mean, I'll give you a beating. Not that you'll be... that was supposed to sound fucking clever and it... Let me start over. I haven't spoken out loud in a few weeks."

"Listen, you clown. Just give us the gas can." Ordered a young man in a ball cap.

Negan spun to face the four young men standing behind him. "Not fucking happening. But listen, what the fuck are you going to do with it? I found a car, few blocks from here... ran out of gas, keys still in it. You take my gas... you don't exactly have all the pieces of the puzzle, do you?" The four men looked at each other quizzically. Negan had their attention. Good. "Any of you motherless motherfuckers know how to hotwire a car?"

Silence.

"Okay then, there's five of us. We'll fit just fine in the car. Follow me." He led the way, suddenly becoming the leader of the small group. He looked back at one of the guy's weapons and smirked. "Nice bat."

* * *

Back at the car, the hood was open with smoke coming from it. The four young men were walking away pissed off. Negan followed after them. "It was an honest mistake. I thought it was just out of gas. I know fuck all about cars!"

The men ignored him and kept walking. Desperate to not end up alone again, Negan chased after them. Despite being annoyed, they let him tag along. Up the roads a way they looked at a map and discussed where to go from here. Negan approached them enthusiastically.

"Put your hands in front of your tummies, I don't want the raging hard-ons this news is about to give you to cause any gut punches. Paul, looks like you could use a good hard-on. Don't let them go to waste at your age!" The one known as Paul looked at Negan, not amused. "Follow me. I found a place with clean beds."

The five continued to travel together and soon became friends. Negan had fun hanging with them, and they seemed to like him too. Hanging out at a gas station, the guys ducked out of the rain and talked about all the people they had lost since this started a few weeks ago.

"What about you, Negan? You lose anyone?"

"Me? Nah. I was always a bit of a loner." Negan lied. "So no... not really. Nope."

That night they camped out together sharing stories of past and recent events. The current topic, however, was how amazing Negan was.

"I can't believe you nailed that thing from across the parking lot. That was amazing!" Ball cap guy said, sounding highly impressed.

"I've never fired a gun in my life." Negan admitted, grinning. "Feels like I got a ten-foot dick made out of giant dicks that ejaculate dicks. Seriously, guns are the shit."

As the night went on, the five men continued their conversation unaware of what was slowly surrounding their little party. "Overcompensation?" Negan was saying as zombies moved in on all sides. "Sports cars and guns... all for guys with little dicks, right? Horse shit. My dick fires warm, pearly snot wads... this phallic majesty ejaculates hot fucking death into whatever I point it at. How can any dick compare to that?"

Suddenly the other members of the group grew rigid with fear. Eyes wide as they realized what was around them. There was a group moving in behind Negan as he ate whatever they had found to cook. He looked at the others clueless about what was about to occur. "What? Too much dick talk?"

* * *

"Holy shit! Behind you! Get down!"

Negan realized what was going on a little too late. As the others ran for their weapons, or for cover, Negan unstrapped his rifle and opened fire on the herd that had ambushed his little group. "Fuck!" He yelled as a zombie grabbed him from behind. He knocked it off easily and turned toward it as it fell into the campfire. "'Bout the clumsiest fucking..." He stomped it into the fire. "Burn."

As the fight continued he turned towards his new friends. "You pricks could have told me we were surrounded..." All around him the dead were distracted eating his allies. Everyone had become an easy meal. No one survived. No one except Negan. It was always Negan. He was alone yet again. God wasn't done making him suffer yet.

"Huh."

Reaching down calmly, he picked up the baseball bat. He then proceeded to bash the heads in on every single zombie. All around him was death and carnage, just like every day before. After it was over he dropped the bat and walked away. He then paused and looked back at the bat. It seemed to do the job. It worked more efficiently than a gun, and he didn't need to worry about ammo. He picked up the bloody object and smiled.

Continuing on foot with the bat strapped to his back, he didn't know where he was going or why. He was just moving. Looking for... God knows what. He only knew staying in one place too long only got you killed. That was his mistake. Groups and loitering. He was better off alone and on the move. After all, that was his destiny. His punishment for not being a good coach, a good husband...

As he washed off his bat in a river he heard a twig snap behind him. Turning he saw a man in glasses with a terrified woman on his arm. "We aren't trying to rob you or anything." The man said nervously. "We're just... we're out here on our own and we were wondering...do you have a safe place to stay?"

* * *

Negan allowed the husband and wife to accompany him. As they walked Negan silently listened to tales of their sixteen-year-old daughter and how she had died. It wasn't long before they had joined her. Then he met up with a woman who spoke fondly of her dead husband. But alas, she joined him during a zombie attack. Two siblings found Negan and told him about their dad and how he died saving them. However, the boy was devoured leaving Negan and the teen girl on their own.

"Negan... stop."

"What is-?" Negan turned around to see a bite taken out of the girl's neck.

"I didn't feel it. It was so fast I couldn't..."

"Fuck you."

"What?"

Negan had enough. Everyone he got close to died. Everyone that came around him died. He was cursed. Cursed to lose anyone he grew attached to. His wife, that kid, that group, and all the people that came after. His heart grew cold and dark after that. Turning toward the scared teen he got right up in her face, rage, and hatred in his eyes and in his voice.

"You're bit?! Fuck you!" Negan screamed in her face as if it were her fault. "Go fucking fuck yourself up your fucking ass, you fuck. I'm sick to death of this shit! You ran and let your father die. You fucking flipped your shit in there... and let your fucking brother die, and for all your trouble... you get to fucking die. I'm sick of you people. You're all fucking weak. All you ever do is die." He walked away and left her kneeling on the ground sobbing. "So go die."

* * *

So that was that. Negan continued on his own. He wasn't sure where he was until he passed a sign saying Welcome to Georgia. He had come a long way in the last few weeks. He headed down a neighborhood in Rural Georgia, taking down zombies here and there. Occasionally he got a car working, but mostly he was on foot. Now, starving and on his own, he searched the neighborhood for food, ammo, or anything else useful to survive.

While exploring the mostly abandoned town, he came to a rather expensive looking house. He discovered the sliding door was open and went inside. Once in, he heard a scream. It sounded like a small child. Cussing under his breath he ran toward the screams, his bat ready for action. He soon came across a zombie of a teenage girl, and she appeared to have something tiny trapped in a corner of the kitchen. Raising the bat above his head he slammed it down onto the teen-zombies skull again and again and again...

After he had finished, he heard sobbing from the cabinets. Squatting down, he saw a tiny figure curled up in a space under the sink. Opening the door he reached a hand toward the small child, trying to coax her out. "Hey, you're safe, kid." Eventually, the child came out from hiding. She was skin and bone, trembling, wearing a baseball cap with a D on it, and a yellow sundress with purple shoes and purple stockings. She was filthy with thick curly hair. She looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Where're your parents, kid? What are you... like six?"

"I-I'm eight." She corrected timidly.

"You're fucking tiny for a fucking eight-year-old, but I'll take your word for it."

The child looked at him horrified by his language. No one ever spoke to her that way before. She knew it was bad, but not what it meant. "So, where are they?"

"W-what?"

"Your parents. Are you fucking stupid?"

She started to cry. "Th-they went on a trip and... and left me with..." She looked at the dead body that had previously tried to eat her and curled up crying as her own stomach rumbled with hunger. It wasn't hard for Negan to put two and two together. Her parents are most likely dead since they clearly never came home. And the monster he bashed in was the kid's babysitter.

"Shit." He wasn't used to dealing with kids her age. He never had any and he coached teens. The only thing he really knew right now was the girl needed food and water. Dropping his bag on the floor, he pulled out a bottle of water and a can of pasta he had raided from a neighbor not too far from here. He opened the can with a knife and gave it to the girl. Sitting beside her, he watched as she devoured what he had offered her, and tried to keep in mind she was a child. A child who clearly survived these last few weeks on her own, somehow. She showed potential. He had to admit he was impressed; although she would have starved to death or been zombie food if he didn't show up when he did.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked calmly after she finished eating.

She took a drink of water, swallowed and looked up at him nervously. She was still shaking. He was pretty intimidating with that bloody bat and his colorful choice of words. She wasn't entirely sure yet if he intended to save her or hurt her. "Clem-Clementine."

"Clementine? Your parents fucking named you after a fucking fruit?" He studied her face and gaged her reaction. "Sorry. I... uh... let me start over. I haven't talked to any kids your age in... well..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm Negan. And it looks like I'm your savior."

Clementine gulped, feeling very uncomfortable and looked down. "Th-this is my house. I-I want my mom and dad. I wish they'd come home now..."

"Where are they?"

"They went on a trip, to Savannah I think. Where the boats are."

"And how long were they supposed to be gone?"

"A... a few days."

"When did they leave?"

"I-I dunno... a few weeks ago... I think..."

Negan sighed. "I hate to break it to you, Clementine." He stood up, Lucille resting on his shoulder, a dark look shadowing his face. "But if your parents didn't come back yet, they're not coming back at all."

"W-what?" She looked up at him, eyes wide, tears streaking her face.

"They're dead, Clementine. As fucking dead as that fucking fuck face I bashed in saving your ass. Well, maybe not as dead. They might be walking around as fucking dead fucks, eating some other dumbfuck who was too weak to fucking stay alive."

"Those are swears! Mommy says we're not supposed to talk like that..."

"Yeah well, guess what? Mommy isn't here cause she's fucking dead."

"My parents are not dead!"

Negan scoffed and shook his head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Believe whatever you fucking want, kid. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Come on." He tugged on her hand half dragging her behind him.

She quickly adjusted herself, stumbling a bit before walking by Negan's side. "W-why? Where are we going...?" Clementine asked, trembling in fear.

"You're coming with me, kid. I didn't save you just for you to fucking die here."


	2. Hard Knock Life

Several hours had passed since Negan found a scared and starving little girl left alone in a world going to hell. In that time he learned alot about her, from her favorite color, to her pet gold fish; he even learned of the horrors she experianced hiding in her tree house every night. Surviving wasn't easy for most adults in this new world, but somehow this small child was here. How she stayed alive he'll never know, but she was his now. After all he's lost, all he's seen, Negan (with the help of Lucille, as he so lovingly named his bat) would protect this girl. Why he cared so much even he didn't know. There was just something about this girl. If one believes in fate, some might say it was fate that led him to her. Of course, that was all bullshit.

Clementine walked quietly by Negan's side, too scared to wonder off on her own. But at the same time, she was scared of the man beside her. Something about him was intimidating. The facial hair, the baseball bat, the look in his eyes, the tone to his voice, the way he held himself, the way he talked. But, despite that, the two made an interesting duo. Negan had his baseball bat whom he named after his wife; Clementine had her baseball cap which was given to her by her dad. Most of their journey was quiet and awkward, so Negan decided to break the ice.

"So, do you play any sports? Baseball?" Negan playfully tapped the brim of her cap.

"No, not baseball." Clem shook her head and readjusted her cap. "I used to play Soccer."

"Soccer, huh? Kick ass."

"I didn't like it."

Negan stopped walking and looked down at his young companion. Clementine instantly frozen wondering if she did something wrong. He sqatted in front of her, Lucille over his shoulder, sucking his teeth as he studied her face. After a few terrifying moments of silance, Negan spoke slowly and calmly. "How could you fucking not like mother fucking soccer? It's the baddest fucking sport there is. I used to fucking coach soccer when I was a Gym Teacher before the world turned to shit."

"Swear..." Clementine carefully scolded. "I-I didn't know you were a gym teacher... I'm sorry if I um if I upset you... I didn't mean to..."

Negan stared at her, holding his poker face and frightening the child that much more. She wanted to run. She wanted her parents back. Chills ran up her spine and she slowly backed away from him. Negan scared her. Really really scared her. As she backed away, a twig snapped behind her. Without warning Negan reached out and grabbed her arm. Clementine screamed as he threw her behind him. As she landed hard on the ground, she turned to wittness Negan bashing the skull in of an undead man. After he was done, he turned around and hoisted Clementine to her feet.

"Y-you saved me..." She said in a tone of disbelief. Negan looked at her like she was stupid. "Well, yeah," He said. "Twice, in fact. What? Did you expect me to let that fucking fuckface eat you after I went through the trouble of saving your dumb ass?"

"I... you're not very nice... and..." She swallowed. "You're kinda scary, sort of..."

"Yeah?" She nodded, he smirked. "Good."

* * *

It was nightfall and the air had grown cold. Clementine was visibly shivering as Negan led her to Lord knows where. He didn't seem to notice the girl's plight as he kept moving, the drop in temprature seemingly not phasing him. A tiny whimper found his ear, but he kept moving. It wasn't safe to stay in one place. Least of all without shelter. They'd need to stop for food and sleep eventually, but here wasn't the place. They had to keep moving down the road until they found some place worth spending the night.

"Negan?" A tiny voice said in the dark.

"Yeah?" Negan turned toward the tiny shivering form behind him. "Are you cold, kiddo?"

"Uh-huh..." She nodded. Negan clicked his tongue lightly and looked around cussing under his breath. There wasn't any safe areas near by, and from the looks of Clementine she was going to freeze to death. The weather was late summer, early-mid autumn, and it was surprisingly cold at night. He knew he had to get that girl someplace safe and warm if he were to keep her alive. He took her hand and kept moving forward searching for a place to stop for the night. He spotted a path leading to Marigold Stables, which was now abandoned but still in decent condition.

Bending down, Negan easily scooped Clementine into his arms. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking nervous. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't fucking hurt kids." He headed toward the Marigold Stables. "Unless they give me a fucking good reason."

Clementine in the short time she knew this man has heard so many colorful words she gave up on scolding him, although it still made her uncomfortable. "How far is Savannah?"

"Pretty fucking far."

"Oh."

"Why? Do you plan on taking a road trip?" He asked sarcastically, sitting her down on the other side of the fence and climbing over after her.

"I just thought... that maybe... if we could get to Savannah, somehow... we could find me parents..."

"Clem..."

"...they never came home, so they must still be in Savannah, right?"

"Clementine..."

"They might be trapped, or need help..."

"Clementine."

"Maybe they're scared or hurt or..."

"Clementine!" Negan spoke more firmlly this time causing the girl to jump with a yelp. Once he had her attention, he said as sternly and plainly as possible, "Your parents are dead. They're fucking dead."

"No no no! Stop saying that!" Clementine closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"It's true, kid. I don't know what kind of pampered life you lived before..." Negan forced her hands off her ears, and looked her in the eyes. "But it's time you face the fucking truth."

"But it's not true!" She protested with tears in her eyes. "You don't know! You can't know!"

"Look at me, kid. I'm not saying this to fucking hurt you. I'm an asshole but I'd never fucking stoop that low. I'm trying to fucking protect you!"

"By telling me my parents are dead?! Do... do you want them to be dead?"

Negan released her arms, eyes widen taken by surprise at that question. "What? No! Fuck no! Why would you even fucking think that?!"

Clementine sniffled and wiped her eyes of tears, looking up at him through blurred vision. "Because... you keep saying it..."

Negan sighed and knelt down in front of her, leaning Lucille against the fence. "Listen, honey, I'm only doing what's best for you. You have to be prepared. This new world fucking sucks but this is how things are now. Even if we find your parents, they might not be who you remember. They might not recognize you."

"Did you lose someone...?"

"I..." He looked at the baseball bat and sighed. "Yeah, my wife. Lucille."

"Was it a monster...?"

"No. It was before this shit. She had fucking cancer. She died right as hell broke loose."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking apologize. Sorry never fucking fixed anything. Sorry never fucking undone what was already fucking done." Negan sighed and looked at Clementine. "Look, don't tell anyone anything I told you. I don't need my badass image ruined."

Clementine silantly nodded. Today had been a strange day for her. She nearly died and then was rescued by this stranger. And she still wasn't sure why he felt the need to protect her. He was so tough and scary. She was scared of him but at the same time she felt safe. After all, he promised he'd take care of her. He saved her twice, so maybe she could trust him. Maybe.

* * *

That night they slept in the safety of the Marigold Stables. It wasn't comfortable, but it was warm and secure. It also smelled of horse shit. They had also discovered one horse trapped in a stall. Negan decided she'd be good transportation in the morning. Clementine forgot about being scared and was excited to pet a real horse. It took some coaxing to get the girl calm enough to fall asleep, but after walking close to 50 miles non-stop they were both exhausted. Clementine fell asleep beside Negan, Lucille resting close by and in arms reach.

It was around 2 - 4 AM when Clementine woke up to a strange noise. It sounded like footsteps and voices. Maybe her parents came home and were out looking for her! Slipping away from Negan, Clementine tiptoed through the stables toward the noise, and was astonished to find three teens trying to steal the horse. The teens were just as surprised to see her as they thought the place was empty. They were all young males 16 to 18 years old. They turned toward the little girl and the leader smiled.

"Well, hello, babe." He said smiling warmly. Clementine, trusting his kindness, rushed toward them.

"Hi! I'm Clementine!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Man I haven't seen a girl in weeks."

"She's really cute."

"Hey, honey, wanna come with us?"

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace fun."

"Like a park?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Man, this is too easy. I'm going to get laid for sure."

The three boys took hold of Clementine and led her into an empty stall. Two boys shut and guarded the door, while the leader go Clem all to himself. Clementine was now confused. "What's going on...?"

"I want your pussy." He grabbed her and quickly started to pull her dress up. She screamed and tried to fight him off kicking frantically. He had her on the ground, sliding his hand down her panties. She was so tiny. He spread her legs and rubbed her delicate lips. She squealed and squirmed begging him to stop. His hard-on grew the more she struggled. "Oh, yeah... this is so fucking hot!"

"N-Negan! Negan! Help me! NEGAN!"

There's suddenly two thumps outside of the stall. The teen suddenly stops and turns toward the door. "What the fuck?" Outside he sees a tall shadow with a baseball bat.

* * *

Negan woke up to discover his little pet was missing. The girl he took with him was no where to be found. Why would she just run off on her own?

"Clementine? Where the fuck are you?"

"N-Negan! Negan! Help me! NEGAN!"

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" Negan grabbed Lucille and ran toward Clem's cries for help. He eventually found a stall with two teens guarding it. The cries came from inside. His first instinct was to rush those kids and beat them to death. He easily took them down with several well aimed swings. He heard Clem inside as well as a male voice. He opened the stall door and stepped in with his bloody bat at his side.

"What the flying fuck in all the fucks is this fucking shit?" Negan looked at the teen boy, whom was holding the child down, hand inside her panties. "What the fuck?! Are you seriously about to fucking rape a motherfucking child?!"

"Whoa, man, chill! I ain't doing nothing wrong!"

"You fucking asswipe. Your fucking hand is in her fucking panties!" Negan growls. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you little prick!"

"No! I-I went with him..." Clem whispered shakily. "Please d-don't kill him..." Negan glared at her, giving her a silent 'I'll deal with you later' look. He then turned his attention back to the teen. "You have to the count of five to get out of here. One... Two..." He paused and looked at Clem. She was terrified, trembling on the floor.

"Five."

Negan beat the living shit out of the kid until he was unidentifiable as a human. Lucille was drenched in his blood as Clementine screamed and covered her ears, shaking. Once he was finished, Negan approached Clementine and reached out for her. She recoiled away from him clearly traumatized. "Relax, you're safe."

"Don't touch me!"

"Calm down." Negan reached out to her again, she screamed.

"Don't!"

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you. You already fucking know that!"

Heart racing as she had a panic attack, Clementine looked at Negan as if she wasn't sure anymore. She looked at the dead teens. Negan reached for her hand. Without warning the child clung onto Negan, hands clutching his shirt as she cried into his abdomen. He wasn't sure what to say nor do, so he slowly wrapped one arm around her and patted her back. In his other hand was Lucille. His facial expression showing darkness and void of emotion.

* * *

The next day the duo raided a long abandoned WalMart to restock their supplies. Negan hadn't spoke to Clementine since they left the stable. They had rode quietly most of the morning on horse back. Clementine sat quietly in front of Negan, his arms blocking her on both sides as he guided the mare. He glanced down at the top of her head as they traveled down the empty road. No sign of anyone, dead or alive. Without warning, Negan stopped the animal, who let out a snort of disapproval to the sudden halt.

Negan dismounted and lifted Clementine from the horse, placing her on the ground. He glared at her causing the girl to wimper and step back nervously. Lucille was once more in his hand and resting over his shoulder. Clementine was too frightened to speak, and eventually Negan broke the long and cruel silance. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I... I just... I heard a noise and..."

"And you decided it'd be fucking smart to fucking check it out on your own?"

"N-no! I mean... I just..."

"I told you to never leave my damn side! You stupid little girl! You could've gotten yourself killed, for fuck's sake!"

Clementine began to sob, her tiny shoulders trembling with each shaky breath. Negan softened at the sight of her, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Once calm, he spoke again more carefully. "I'm sorry, darling. In this fucked up world I keep forgetting you're just a kid. But look, Clem. You won't last long if you can't defend yourself. Here." Negan hands her his gun, which she nervously accepts.

"It's heavy..."

"You'll grow into it. Now we need a target." "Negan pulled a few cans out of the saddlebags. They ate the contents, sharing with the horse. Negan then sat up the cans as targets. He stood behind Clem, squatting to her level. He adjusted her grip, stance, and positon. He then told her how to pull the trigger, and where to aim. As the gun fired, Clementine yelped and stumbled into Negan's chest. He caught her and asked what was wrong.

"It hurts. I don't like it."

"It don't matter what you fucking like, kid. It's this or death. Do you fucking understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now keep shooting."

"Do I have to...?"

Negan gave her a look that spoke volumes. He wasn't in the mood to be questiooned. He had her shoot at the cans until she was hitting more than she was missing. It continued like this until they heard a small herd coming their way.

"Shit. They must have been drawn by the damn noise." Negan cursed, picking up Clem and putting her on the horse. He then jumped on behind her and they took off full gallop down the highway.

* * *

They stopped in the town of Macon, their horse tired and thirsty and all three of them hungry. They dismounted and shuffled through their supplies for food. Setting up a fire with plants, stones, and a lighter, Negan cooked some soup and a rabbit he had hunted. The two ate their fill, feeeding some spare veggies from a can to their horse. Now they just needed to find a drinkable water source. Not easy since everything shut down weeks ago.

"Negan, I think Princess is thirsty."

"Princess?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's the horse's name." Clem stood up and proceeded to pet the horse on her muzzle. Negan could only chuckle in amusement. She was a cute kid. So innocent, sweet, kind, gentle. His smile faded; that shit only succeeded in getting you killed. As much as he adored her innocence, this world would sooner or later take that away from her. He knew that, even if she was still too young to quite grasp the situation.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Huh? What?" Negan was pulled from his thoughts by the random question.

"Are... were you a daddy?"

"No. No kids."

"Oh. Did you want any?"

"I dunno. Never really thought about it." Negan worked with kids, it was his job. But to have his own? This was the first time the idea came up since... since Lucille. "My wife wanted some."

"Oh..." Clementine went quiet after that. The two headed off in search of water. They came across a Motor Inn. It was pretty run down, but maybe it had something useful inside. There was an RV parked in the parking lot. Maybe with any luck it still ran. Not that Negan knew shit about vehicles to fix it up himself. They searched the Motor Inn, weapons ready. They found bottled water, which Clementine, Negan, and Princess all drank. But Negan knew things couldn't go this smooth forever. Sooner or later their luck would run out, or supplies would...

"Well look what we have here." Negan announces as they explore the Motor Inn farther. Clementine hides behind his leg as they spot another group of surviviors already taking residence at the Motor Inn. The five strangers all stand up, grabbing for weapons; to which Negan responds by presenting Lucille. Clementine shakily and awkwardly draws her gun as well. They five look at the young girl, then at the man protecting her.

"Who the hell are you?"A large older male built like a mountain demanded. He appeared to be the leader, or at least he talked like he was big shit. Behind him stood two women with brown hair, as well as a redneck with his wife and son. The boy looked to be slightly older than Clementine. Negan got an idea and slowly smirked. A larger group would mean better survival, however it wasn't worth the effort if they were all going to die.

"Fuck the introductions, old man." Negan strapped Lucille to his back. "No one has to die today. Me and my girl are joining your fucking party. If you people can last a week without getting yourselves fucking killed, then I might care to learn names."


	3. Rise of Negan

**Three Months Later**

"Kenny, Doug, Larry, double time on those walls! They're strong but they could be stronger!"

Kenny, Doug, and Larry were working on raising walls around the Inn, further defending the group from outside threats. Larry grumbled under his breath as he worked on placing a two by four into position, Kenny and Doug hammering it into place.

"Carley, liking what I'm seeing out there!"

Carley had been assigned trainer after impressing Negan. Currently, she had Katjaa and the kids firing at targets. They had plenty of ammo after raiding a military base, so Negan wasn't worried about losing a few shells. Katjaa, Duck, and Clem needed to learn if they were going to live. And Negan had taken over the position of leader fairly quickly. No one else wanted to deal with the stress, and Negan seemed born for the job. Lilly, who was fed up with the bullshit of being called 'unfair' and arguing with Kenny, was quick to give Negan her leadership position, challenging him to see how long he'd last. Larry didn't like this, after all, Negan was a stranger to them. They knew nothing about him and to Larry, this made him a threat.

"Lilly, how are things on the lookout? Gunfire attract anything?"

"Nope! Looks clear here!"

"Good! You see anything, you shoot first and ask fucking questions later!"

Things had been going well for the group during the last three months. Clementine and Negan finally got a break from being on the road, and the group had strengthened drastically with Negan leading them. No new people were emitted unless they had something to contribute to the group, at least for now. After building the wall, the next goal was to learn how to farm. They had hunters, but it wouldn't hurt to have crops to go with that meat. Plus all the non-perishable foods they gathered helped as well. Negan gave one or more jobs to every capable group member. The only ones without jobs were anyone under the age of 13. The children were still in training, to survive and to pull their weight.

As he overlooked the others progression, Negan noticed Doug doing something with wires and bells. Curious, he walked over and questioned what the overweight nerd was up to. The nerd in question turned toward his boss and proudly presented his invention as though it were a Nobel prize.

"I've worked up a little warning system for outside."

"A warning what?" Negan asked skeptically.

"A warning system. I set up trip lines at four locations and each one triggers one of these four bells, so..."

"So we'll know where those fucking meat puppets are at. Fucking badass, Dougy." Negan pats him on the shoulder so hard the guy lets out a yelp. "You might just be my favorite nerd."

"Hey, some of us are fucking starving. When do we get to take a break and get some fucking food?" Larry shouted, turning the directive of his aggression toward Negan. Negan did not respond well to his tone. He didn't care who this guy was before, nor who he thought he was now. Negan's respect for Larry deteriorated more and more every day; more so since Negan took over as the leader.

"We'll eat when I fucking say so, old man. You don't look like you're fucking starving, you fatty fucking fat fuck. So get your fucking ass back to work until I ring the mother fucking dinner bell!"

Larry was turning red, and the shouting drew attention as the other group members gathered around to see what was going on. The children were frightened, the women were worried, the men were surprised. But mostly everyone was confused by this sudden outburst. Lilly had managed to keep her dad under control through most of his disagreements with Negan in the past couple of months. It looked like the old man couldn't hold it in anymore. All hell was about to break loose.

"Dad, you need to calm down." She cooed gently as she approached her father, a seething Negan glaring in the background. "I understand how you feel, but..."

"Do you? You're not fucking acting like it." Larry barked at his daughter. "This fucking nobody comes into our camp, and within a matter of weeks, you fucking give him control of... of... everything! We don't know him from fucking Adam and we're supposed to just follow him like... like what?"

"Dad, please, your heart..."

"Listen to your girl, old man. She knows how this fucking works."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't tell me what to do! We were fine without your ass!" Larry growled, getting closer to Negan. In desperation, Lilly moved between the two as they glared into each other's eyes from over her head. The children were trembling in the distance as Katjaa tried to shield them from the language and impending fight. No one dared to get in between these two big men as they squared off.

"Don't forget, fucker, if it wasn't for me you'd all be dead by now. I fucking lead the supply run straight to a fucking gold mine! You wouldn't have half the food, medicine, or weapons you do now if it wasn't for mother fucking Negan!" He moved in closer, sandwiching Lilly between him and her father. Her heart was racing at his closeness, her cheeks flushed. There was no way she could stop them if they'd start fighting.

"Negan, please... my dad doesn't mean any of it." Lilly pleaded. "He's just got some stuff he's dealing with. He..."

Negan glared down at Lilly. "We all got fucking stuff we're fucking dealing with! It's the mother fucking end of the world, Lilly! Your dad isn't fucking special! Whatever he's 'dealing with' don't give him any excuses to attack me!"

"Oh ho, I didn't attack you yet, boy."

"Is that a threat, old man?" Negan grabbed Lilly and hoisted her to the side with little effort. "Bring it on, you fucking pussy."

"Negan..." Lilly whispered shakily. Before she could say anything else, Larry swung on Negan landing a punch square to his jaw causing the younger man to fall to the ground. The older man gave an overconfident smirk, it appeared he had won. He slowly walked toward the fallen Negan, prepared to gloat over his swift victory. "Who's the pussy now?" He asked. Without warning, Negan opened his eyes and delivered a kick to Larry's shin, knocking the old man off his feet. He then stood up, dusted himself off, checked his jaw for broken bones, wiped away the blood and responded calmly, "Still you, fucking pussy."

"Dad!" Lilly ran over to her dad, checking to make sure he was okay. Larry pushed his daughter aside. "Out of my fucking way, Lilly." He growled as he stood up for round two. Now they knew each other's strength, there would be no holding back. The men faced off against each other, and it appeared they may even fight to the death if no one stops them.

"N-Negan?" Clementine whimpered. He ignored her.

"Dad, your heart. Please, calm down." Lilly begged helplessly from the sideline.

"If you got half the brains of those meat puppets outside you'll listen to the girl, who has more brains than you, cause you have no brains at all."

"Rot in fucking hell, you bastard!" Without warning, Larry lunged at Negan with intent to kill the arrogant prick. Negan quickly sidestepped, causing the larger male to stagger past him with an embarrassing miss. Negan laughed as the group looked on at the battle, not sure if they should intervene or referee the match. It was like watching wrestling, only with someone's life on the line. And the prize; leadership.

"Dad!" Lilly cried out.

Negan took the opportunity to punch Larry in the spine, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying face first into the RV Kenny had been tinkering with in his spare time.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Clementine begged, a quiver in her voice.

"Sorry, darling. But this world isn't all candy canes and lollipops anymore. Hell, it never was. And with things the way they are." Negan charged Larry and slammed him hard into the RV, shaking the vehicle. "Fucks like him need to be taught respect!"

Negan slammed Larry again and again, before finally tossing the big man to the ground with a loud thud. Larry was struggling to get back up, struggling to breathe. Negan walked up on him, sneering.

"Had enough, you old fuck?"

"F-fuck you!" Larry spit blood out of his mouth. Negan responded by kicking him in the ribs. He repeated this act multiple times. Under his assault, Larry grabbed his chest and curled up into the fetal position, groaning in clear anguish. Negan only stopped when it became evident he was having a heart attack. Lilly rushed to her dad's side with fear and worry in her expression and in her voice.

"Dad! Dad! Oh, God! Dad! DAD!"

* * *

 ** _Two months earlier_**

 _Lilly sat in her room going over a list of supplies that she had divided into food, ammo, weapons, medicine. Negan had only been with them three or four weeks, and Lilly had decided to split her responsibilities with him, sharing leadership rights. Being in charge of so many survivors was too much to handle on her own. Having Negan there to take some of the load really helped. And if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be so well stocked right now. He seemed to know all the best places to hit for resources. He was smart, clever, and easy on the eyes._

 _Lilly found herself blushing as she thought about Negan. She barely knew the man, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Especially not these days. Not with all this shit that's been going on. Suddenly there came a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She called. As the door opened, Negan entered. Lilly's heart skipped at his presence. There was something about him that demanded attention, respect, and something else she couldn't quite grasp._

 _"Morning, Lilly. Checking our supplies again?"_

 _"Oh, uh, yes. Making sure everything is accounted for." Lilly felt nervous. This was unlike her. She was always so cool under pressure. Why did Negan intimidate her?_

 _He crossed the room, closing the door behind himself, and took a seat beside her on her bed. He could sense her unease, he smirked knowingly. He knew he attracted her. He was familiar with the games women played. And as he moved to join her, Lilly's heart jumped into her throat._

 _"So... is everything accounted for, honey?" He asked smoothly sending chills down her spine._

 _"Y-yes. Yes. We've got enough to last us for a few months. Maybe longer, depending on how much we spread it out." She sat her pad of paper aside and smiled at Negan. "I'm glad you came along, Negan. Things were so stressful and difficult to manage on my own. Kenny wouldn't agree with me on anything. Rations were tight. You... you saved us."_

 _Negan smiled and brushed his hand across her cheek. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Sounds like the stress made you a bit tense."_

 _Lilly nodded, heart racing. Her body tensed up involuntarily. Negan slowly leaned in closer and whispered. "I can help take away that tension..."_

 _"N-Negan, I..." Before she could speak, his lips had captured her own. Lilly froze at that moment, not sure how to react. She wanted to smack him, to push him away. But she couldn't. Another part of her needed this. Wanted this. Her eyes slowly closed as she shared a deep kiss with Negan. Recognizing her willingness to continue, he slowly placed her on her back, moving to pin her to the bed. She let out a purr of need, and Negan wasted little time removing her clothes._

 _"Oh, Negan..." She gasped as his fingers found her moist lower lips. Parting them with two fingers, he gently played with her nub of flesh. Stroking it, teasing it. She whimpered in agony and Negan responded by nipping at her throat. He wanted to make her submit completely. He wanted to break her to his will, but not force her into anything she didn't want._

 _"If you want me to stop... just ask..." He cooed into her ear._

 _"Oh, God... please..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I need you..."_

 _Negan smirked at this and quickly undressed himself with one hand while finger fucking her with the other. It was difficult, but he eventually managed to remove his clothing. Going down her body with his lips and tongue, he began to french kiss her lower lips. In and out his tongue slithered. She moaned and bucked her hips, lost to his land of pleasure. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets as his tongue fucked her deep, hard, and fast. He licked and sucked on her clit, driving her wild._

 _"Ah, Negan! Oh, yes... oh... oh God..."_

 _"Mmm, that's it Lilly... call my name, baby..."_

 _"Negan... oh, Negan..."_

 _"Mmmm... cum, baby..."_

 _Oh, Negan... Ah, ohhh...!"_

 _As she began to orgasm, he slid his manhood into her tight wet hole. She yelped as he dug in deep, catching her mid-orgasm. She squealed loudly as he pinned her to the bed and pounded her hot wet pussy. Their moans grew louder and louder together until they both climaxed together. His semen covered the bedsheet as he pulled out of her, panting. The pair collapsed side by side exhausted and spent. He wrapped his arms around her, and there began a night she'd never forget... and a choice she'd grow to regret._


	4. Two Wrongs

Sorry that I took so long to pick this back up. I've been sick and there was a death in the family and just a lot going on. I deleted my other stories cause I didn't like how I wrote them. Gonna redo them later, so for now gonna focus on seeing this through so that I'm not overwhelmed with too many projects at once. Thanks for your support, reviews, and patience. I'm glad this story has so many followers, I wasn't expecting it to be so popular. Love you guys, and God bless you.

* * *

"Larry! Oh, my God! I-I'll get the nitroglycerin pills!"

"Don't move! Don't you fucking move another step!"

"Hey! Don't you fuckin' dare talk to my wife like that!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny!"

"Negan, what the hell? You can't just let him die!"

"I'm in charge here, Carley. I decide how we fucking run things."

"But murder, Negan? Is that really the answer?"

"I need to make an example of him!"

"Dad! Dad, please wake up! Negan! God... please, somebody help him!"

"If any fucking one of you move, I swear to God you'll get some of what he did!"

"This is crazy!"

Everything and everyone was in complete chaos. People talking at the same time. The horse neighing and rearing in panic after the fight. Clem and Duck huddled together terrified of what they just witnessed. Lilly crying over her dad's body as she attempts to revive him with chest compressions. Nobody expected this and no one knew what to do. Doug was in shock and Carley was disgusted by what they had just witnessed. Negan was the only one calm about the entire ordeal, and he refused to save the poor bastard's life. Instead, he stood over the carnage preventing any of the group members from interfering. Finally, Negan looked toward the youngest member of their group. He spoke calmly, as though nothing had happened.

"Clementine. Bring me Lucille."

"Th-the bat?" She asked with uncertainty and innocence. "Why?"

"You know why." Negan glared down at Larry. Lilly screamed in horror, begging Negan not to do it.

"But, I don't want..."

"Now!" Clementine flinched at Negan's sudden tone. "I'm your fucking caretaker, girl, and you'll do as I say!"

"She's just a little girl, Negan." Katjaa tried to reason, only to be quickly put in her place.

"If I wanted your opinion, Katjaa, I'd fucking ask for it." Negan once again put his attention toward the scared little girl. "Now, Clementine."

Reluctantly, the child headed to Negan's bedroom where she emerged from a couple minutes later dragging the baseball bat behind her. She was little and it was heavy, but she managed to retrieve it on her own. Negan held out his hand, and Clementine gave him the weapon. As she looked up at her caretaker with fear in her eyes, she bit her lower lip and nervously grabbed her right arm with her left hand. She was young, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what was coming next. Scared of what Negan was going to do next, Clementine backed away whimpering and sobbing softly. As Negan raised the bat over his head, Katjaa covered Duck's eyes telling him not to look. All the adults just stood back and watched, most of them were scared of Negan as they had seen what he could do before. That's how he became the leader. Kenny respected the man, for the most part, and was made second in command by Negan. However, the two didn't always agree on everything; the mutual respect was still there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lilly's screams echoed through the Motel parking lot as the sickening sounds of flesh, bone, and brain matter being squashed filled the yard again, and again, and again. Negan was grinning from ear to ear as he smashed Larry's head in until it wasn't even recognizable. The worst part of this massacre is the fact that the old school coach seemed to enjoy it. Doug turned away and quickly released the contents of his stomach. Clementine was hugging her knees and crying with her face buried, her tiny body cringing from the squishing sounds as the bat hit the ground. Kenny never got along with Larry but at this point, even he thought Negan was going a bit too far.

"Jesus, man. Just..."

"Just what?" Negan glanced at Kenny.

"Just... stop, okay?"

Negan looked back at the brick house of a man he had just slaughtered in cold blood. He looked at the blood that coated and dripped mercilessly from Lucille. He looked at his people's faces to gauge their reactions, his eyes falling to Clementine last as the terrified child sat there in tears, trembling. Finally, Negan sighed and walked away from the corpse. "Clean that shit up." He ordered as he passed the group. Heading into his room, Negan glanced over his shoulder toward the small girl he had rescued months earlier.

"Clementine. Get in here." He gestured toward his room and held the door open waiting patiently for her to join him. Still shaken by the recent events, Clem stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her cheeks were soaked. She looked at the splattered unidentifiable mess of flesh and blood as Kenny and Doug dragged the body away. Lilly was a mess as she sat there grieving, and Clem felt sorry for her the most. She turned toward Negan and slowly approached her caretaker entering through the open door which she then heard him close behind her.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Darling." Negan said calmly as he held out his arm invitingly to the child.

Clementine nervously excepted his invite, walking into his room and flinching slightly as the door shut behind her. She trusted Negan, felt safe with him but at the same time she feared him because she knew what he was capable of. She knew the monsters were dangerous but she couldn't understand why people were hurting each other instead of helping each other. It just didn't make any sense.

Negan approached his bed and took a seat. He then pointed to the chair across from him and Clementine timidly sat down staring at her lap. Negan placed Lucille beside his bed resting her against the wall. Tears ran down Clementine's cheeks despite herself. Negan silently studied the girl, wondering if she was even old enough to understand what happened. Or even too young to handle this new world. She was the youngest in their group right now, and he was her caretaker. This made Negan uncomfortable as he worked with children when he was a coach. But he never fathered any of his own.

"Do you understand what happened?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft as the child stared at her hands which were folded in her lap. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and she avoided eye contact with Negan.

"Do you understand why?"

No response.

"Clem?"

Still silence. Negan raised his tone slightly to gain her attention.

"Clementine."

The child flinched.

"Look at me."

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. She was trembling. "Yes...?"

Negan looked her in the eyes. He could tell she was afraid. Of him. His expression changed to a serious frown. He let out a thoughtful hum. He looked down at her trembling hands then let his eyes wander back up to meet her scared gaze. "You don't have to be afraid, honey."

Clementine didn't answer. Instead, her eyes glanced toward the bloody baseball bat causing her to whimper involuntarily. Negan followed her eyes toward the bat and frowned. He then returned his gaze to Clementine who had returned to staring at her lap. Her hands were now tiny fists clutching the hem of her dress. Negan was becoming aggravated. He could feel his temper rearing and he had to calm himself; for her sake. He took a breath and sighed.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He looked at Lucille. "Or her. We'd never hurt you. You know that, right?"

"No... I mean, yes...I guess..."

Negan sighed and ran both hands through his hair. He looked at the child and struggled to keep his cool. To remind himself of how young she was. The look on her face spoke volumes. She thought he was a monster. He knew that by how she looked at him. How she acted around him. Negan never had any kids, he had no idea how to talk to one. Yes, he used to work with kids but look at how much he fucked that up. And now, in a world like this where kids couldn't be kids.

 _'Fuck. This world fucked me over even before the dead came back. If this kid is a way to redeem my fucked up life, then I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe.'_

"Clementine. I am trying to protect you."

"I know, but..."

"But what?!"

Clem flinched. "But... why did you kill Larry...?"

"I killed him so he wouldn't fucking turn and kill you."

"But, Larry wasn't dead..."

"He had a fucking heart attack, Clem."

"You could have saved him. Why didn't you let Katjaa give him the medicine?"

"Because he was dangerous, Clem. He fucking attacked me. He got what he deserved."

"He didn't deserve to die..."

"Yes, Clem, he fucking did!"

"Swears..."

"I don't give a flying..." Negan took a breath and shut his eyes. As he exhaled he tried to remind himself that Clementine was even younger than his old students. "Sorry. This is a... screwed up world. It's easy to forget that you and Duck are just kids. But know that everything I do is to protect you and everyone else out there. You can't be weak anymore. That shit is what'll get you killed."

 **BOOM!**

* * *

Negan returned to his quarters and Clementine timidly followed him. As the door shut, Lilly was left to mourn the loss of her father. He was all she had left; Negan took him away forever. She could never forgive him for this. She remembered her romantic moment with Negan. She had thought he loved her, thought he cared, thought he understood. And yet, he murdered her father simply because they disagreed on how to run things. Larry had assaulted Negan but in Lilly's eyes, that was no reason to kill him.

He had a heart attack. He was down. It was over. Negan could have let Katjaa treat him, and that'd be that. It'd be over. Larry wouldn't mess with Negan again. She was sure of it. But now they'd never find out. Everyone else stood around the scene watching as Lilly grieved. None were brave nor strong enough to stand up to Negan. And Kenny sided with him more times than not, earning a spot as second in command. Even so, Kenny knew this was going too far. Kenny went up against Negan once before and lost. He was lucky Negan gave mercy for his family's sake and spared his life.

A shame he failed to grant Lilly and Larry the same mercy.

As Kenny and Doug took away Larry's body, Lilly was left to grieve until anger took over sorrow. As she rose to her feet, she reached for her rifle and stormed toward Negan's room. As she cocked the barrel, Kenny and Carley ran after her. They called her name but she ignored them. Entering Negan's room, she aimed the rifle.

"But know that everything I do is to protect you and everyone else out there. You can't be weak anymore. That shit is what'll get you killed." Negan was saying as Lilly entered. Before Negan nor Clem knew what was happening there was a loud explosion, and blood was soaking Negan's shirt.

"Negan!" Clementine squeaked in horror.

"Jesus Christ!" Kenny shouted as he gripped the rifle tightly. He had grabbed it just as she pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to miss Negan's heart by 6 inches.

"Jesus, Lilly! I know you're upset but more murder isn't the answer!" Carley shouted as she struggled to restrain the other woman.

Negan's vision began to blur as he looked down at the blood on his hand and then back toward Lilly. "You... f-fuc..." He swayed slightly. "...Bitch." His body hit the floor with a thud. Katjaa raced into the room with her first aid kit. Kenny and Carley dragged Lilly away kicking and screaming. And Doug helped move Negan from the floor into his bed.

"Stay with me, Negan..." He barely heard the vet's voice as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Love and Hate

Clementine was petrified by what she had witnessed. Only a few hours ago Negan bashed Larry's skull in and Lilly shot Negan in retaliation. And poor Clementine was standing right there. Watching helplessly as her group killed each other. As they fell apart around her. Something had to be done to fix this. But what could she do? She was only a little girl. Small and weak. As the child stood in a corner shaking and crying, she remembered what Negan taught her.

 _"It's heavy," Clem complained as she held the gun. "My hands hurt. I don't like this."_

 _"You'll get stronger." Negan assured her. He guided her hands over the pistol, correcting her habit of locking her elbow. "Just keep practicing."_

 _"Do I have to?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"But, I never see you with a gun."_

 _Negan smirked at that. "I prefer my bat. A lot quieter than a gun."_

 _"Then can't I get a bat or something too?"_

 _"No fucking way. You're too little to get that damn close to those dead fucks. A gun is safer for now."_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Clementine looked at Negan. He was in his bed, prone, helpless as Katjaa removed a bullet from his chest. There was a lot of blood. Katjaa was covered in it. Distracted by her thoughts and seeing Negan in this condition, Clem barely noticed a hand on her shoulder, Clem looked up to see Doug smiling grimly down at her. She knew the smile was fake, forced even, but she also knew he was only trying to cheer her up. He gently escorted Clem out of the room and toward Duck who was currently coloring a picture.

"Uh, Clem, why don't you um play with Duck for a bit?"

"Doug... will Negan be okay?"

"I'm sure he will, Clem. Katjaa knows what she's doing."

"I hope so. I know Negan did bad things but... he saved me. Lots of times. I don't want him to die." With that, she walked away from Doug, leaving the man standing in silence as he watched the children settle down together with paper and crayons. Doug quietly watched the kids play, then Carley placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, they shared an awkward smile and walked away.

* * *

Carley slid her arm down until she found Doug's hand. He looked at their hands and their fingers interlocked and blushed. Carley smiled as she gently brushed back his thick brown hair with her fingers. Carley moved closer to Doug and gently kissed his cheek. The two of them had grown close in the past couple months, and it was only a few weeks ago that Carley confessed her feelings to Doug. It took shy and awkward Doug another week to build up the guts to admit he felt the same way.

"Are you okay? That was some pretty messed up stuff back there." Carley asked as she gauged Doug's expression.

"Yeah, babe I... I'm fine. Lilly didn't have to do that..." Doug started to say, then he paused a moment. "I mean, I understand why she did... but still..."

"I know. People are just crazy these days."

"And it seems like they get crazier the longer this... whatever it is... lasts."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Carley folded her arms, pacing across the room to stare out the window.

Doug watched Carley, shook his head, and sighed. "I just worry about the kids. How this will affect them."

"I'm sure..." Carley took a breath. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Doug came up behind Carley, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, well. I know Larry was kind of a dick. Pardon my French. But did Negan really have to..."

Carley turned and placed a finger on his lips. "Hush. Let's just try to forget about today."

Doug turned beet red as Carley loosened his clothing, and proceeded to remove her own. They moved toward the bed as one, losing articles of clothing along the way. The two hit the bed mattress, lips locked and bodies entwined. Fingers gripped bed sheets. Moans of ecstasy filled the room. For a moment, just a moment, everything felt normal once more.

* * *

Clementine and Duck were enjoying their moments together, just being kids, in this messed up new world they had so recently been thrown into. Both understood the dangers outside the walls with the monsters. Neither understood why, what, or how. Then again, the adults had just as much knowledge as the kids in that aspect. And with no more news reports, no TV, no radio, no power. Things were looking pretty bad. But the kids and even some of the adults still had some hope that things would return to normal soon; or one day, at least.

"Hey, Clementine! Look what I drew!" Duck had very enthusiastically held up a picture of himself with his parents.

"That's cool, Duck." Clementine didn't sound as excited as her friend, while she idly drew a picture of a cat.

"You don't like it?"

"No! It's cool, Duck, really. I'm just... worried about Negan."

"Oh."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Of course he will! Mom can fix him, easy!"

I hope so..." Clementine stared at the half colored picture laying in front of her.

"Why? I thought you'd be scared of him after..." Duck trailed off, remembering the Larry incident.

"I am, kinda. But... two wrongs don't make a right."

Duck stopped drawing and sat up, looking at Clementine with a puzzled expression. "What does that mean?"

Clementine shrugged. "I dunno. My mom always used to say it to me."

"Oh." Duck went back to drawing. "Where is your mom and dad, anyway?"

"Savannah. They... went on a trip and left me with Sandra." Clementine sat up and took in a shaky breath. "Negan says they're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Duck looked at her sympathetically. "Where's Sandra? Is she your sister?"

"She was my babysitter. She's dead for sure."

After that, there was a long awkward silence between the two children as Duck stared at Clem, and Clem stared at nothing.

* * *

The door to Lilly's hotel room slammed shut locking from the outside as Kenny boarded it up. Lilly heard the hammer as it pounded the nails in place. She pounded on the door screaming to be let out. Screaming that she was justified. Yelling that her dad had been murdered in cold blood. That Negan got what he deserved. But Kenny refused to hear any of it. As far as he was concerned, Larry was always a threat to the group. He knew Lilly was giving him extra rations, extra medicine because of his condition.

What if Duck or Clementine had gotten sick? They could have died because of those greedy bastards. And Larry's temper and heart condition didn't help matters. He was bound to get someone killed sooner or later. And he did. Himself. As Kenny hammered in the last nail he stepped back to glare at the door. Now that she was trapped, all he had to do was stand guard. There was no way she'd be escaping unnoticed.

"Shut the fuck up, Lilly!" Kenny shouted. "You and your dad are both the same! You're dangerous, Lilly. Just like your dad was."

"I'm dangerous?! What about Negan?! You saw what he did!"

"Yeah. I saw Larry fucking attack him first!"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Lilly let out a frustrated scream and began to pace the room." You can't keep me in here! I'm not some fucking animal!"

"You're worse than an animal, Lilly. I'm keeping you locked up to protect my family."

"I shot Negan to protect your family!" Lilly slammed her fists into the door.

"You shot Negan for revenge!"

Lilly slid her back down the door and hugged her knees to her chest sobbing. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

Kenny sighed. "Negan will decide that once he's patched up."

"If he even survives." Lilly muttered.

There was a long period of silence. Lilly wiped her eyes and glanced up. A smile crossed her lips as she spotted the fire escape window.


	6. Fugitive

**Clip Clop Clip Clop Clip Clop**

Clementine trotted around the parking lot with her beloved horse. She loved riding Princess and was getting pretty good at it, as long as the horse moved slowly. She wasn't quite ready for a run. As she looked around, she saw Duck practicing on targets, Doug talking to Carley about their inventory, Kenny leaning on the wall outside Lilly's room, and Katjaa sat on a foldout chair keeping an eye on the kids. It'd been a few days or so since Negan was shot. He was currently in his room resting on Katjaa's orders. Which he hated.

But, Katjaa was the only doctor they had so despite being annoyed and arguing against it, Negan eventually gave up. He'd do things her way. For now. Clementine was glad Negan was okay. But there were mixed feelings about Negan and Lilly. Some felt Negan went too far. Some felt Lilly was out of line. Some thought both were crazy. It'd been at least three months since the outbreak, if Lilly's calendar is correct, and still no military nor a rescue team has come through. People were giving up. Believing that this was how things were now.

Clementine and Duck didn't believe that. The children both had hope for a better world one day soon. A few adults still had hope for that as well, although dwindling. Doug, Carley, Katjaa... they tried to keep the spirits high for the sake of the group. The kids especially. Carley approached Clem and hailed her down. The girl gently pulled back on the horse's rein's stopping her with a small snort through the beast's nostrils.

"Hey, Clementine. Do you mind if I borrow Princess for a bit? I uh... need to go on a supply run."

"Okay. But be careful and take good care of her, alright?"

"I will, Clementine." Carley smiled as she lifted the child off the horse, placed her gently on her feet. "Thank you."

Clementine stepped back and watched as Doug opened the gate and Carley rode out into the wooded area. Once she was out of sight and the gate closed, Clementine wandered off to join Duck in shooting practice. Doug headed on top of the RV to be the lookout for Carley's return. Hopefully, she'd bring back more food and meds. Lord knows they need all they can get. Especially with Negan's injury. Medicine is in high demand.

* * *

Later that evening Kenny burst into Negan's room. At the sudden intrusion, Negan began to yell profanities at his second in command. Kenny quickly shut him up with his next words.

"Lilly is gone!"

"What!?" Negan sat up so quickly pain shot through his wound causing him to curse.

"She escaped! Lilly isn't in her room."

"How the fuck of all fucking fucks did she fucking escape!? I thought you were fucking guarding her!"

"She got out the fire escape." Kenny admitted, disappointed in himself for not thinking about that possibility sooner.

"Shit. Fucking shit!" Negan tossed off the blanket and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. The pain from these sudden motions was excruciating. "Fuck fuck fuckity mother fucking shit!"

Katjaa, hearing the commotion, rushed into the room to check on her patient. "Negan! Good God, what are you doing? You shouldn't be on your feet!"

Negan moved the woman aside with one hand, cradling his injury with the other. Blood seeped through the bandage. "Negan, your wound. You've reopened..."

"Lilly escaped. I have to fucking find her before she hurts someone."

* * *

Lilly crouched behind the motel, hiding behind furniture and trash bins. She saw Clem riding Princess and decided to take the opportunity. Charging toward the horse, she grabbed Clementine around the waist and hurled her to the ground. The child screamed in surprise and terror as she hit the hard ground with a loud thud. Negan, hearing the familiar scream, ran toward the commotion pushing through his pain. Seeing Lilly mounting the mare and Clementine sitting on the ground, cradling her arm, crying, threw the man into a rage.

"You fucking bitch! You're fucking DEAD!"

Negan ran toward Duck, grabbing his gun from his hands. He then aimed the gun at Lilly and let loose a few rounds as the girl retreated on horseback, jumping the fence. Negan was about to give chase when a small voice stopped him.

"No! Please, don't shoot! You might hit Princess!"

Negan looked back at the sobbing child, lowered his gun, cursed under his breath, and knelt beside her. "Shit. Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts..."

"Katjaa!"

At his call, Katjaa rushed over to examine Clem. To both adults dismay, they discovered her arm was broken. They escorted her to her room so Katjaa could patch her up. Even as Negan put Clementine's welfare first, in the back of his mind, he still wanted blood. Lilly's blood.

* * *

Everyone was in an uproar after last night's events. They were bombarding Negan, Katjaa, and Kenny with millions of questions. Where was Lilly? Was she still a threat? Would Lilly return? Is Clementine okay? Are they in danger? How're the supplies? Did Lilly take anything? What would Negan do now?

To that, Negan had one simple response.

"Clementine will be just fine. Lilly, on the other hand, will be dead. And by dead I mean I'm gonna fucking kill her."

* * *

Later that day, Negan led a small party (himself, Carley, Doug) to scout around on a hunt for Lilly. In their search, they spotted hoof prints in the dirt. They followed the trail until they reached what appeared to be a farm. The farm was flourishing, untouched by the tragedy of the outside world. Around it was a fence. There was a sign that read:

 **St. John Dairy**

 **555-0199**

 **Daily Farm Tours**

Between the name and phone number was a depiction of a cow with three stars above its head. Possibly the farm's rating? Carley reached out to touch the fence but was quickly stopped by Doug.

"You really don't want to do that. See that light?" He pointed at a bulb. "This fence is charged by electricity."

"How can you be sure...?" Carley asked. Doug threw a stick at the fence and it was snapped by a powerful electric current.

"Well, hell. Who the fuck lives here? McGyver fucking McDonald?" Negan asked in annoyance. That fence though. Could make for a nice move to if things go to shit at the inn.

As the small search party stood there wondering how they were going to gain entry, a heavy set woman with red hair headed towards them. Behind her were two young men, one was big and built, the other stalky and a bit creepy. They were both carrying guns. A shotgun and rifle respectfully. The woman spoke first.

"Howdy. Welcome to St. John Dairy. I'm Brenda St. John and these are my boys, Andy and Danny. What can we do for Y'all? Y'all ain't lost are ya?"

"I'm Negan. This is Carley and Doug. We're looking for someone. A girl."

"A girl? Oh, my. Dangerous times with them things roamin' around out there. How long has she been missing?"

"Since yesterday. She's actually an escaped fugitive. She's fucking crazy." Negan stated calmly.

"Crazy? In what way, darlin'?"

"She shot Negan," Carley responded this time. "Then stole our horse and took off into the woods."

"We were following her tracks. They stopped here." Doug confirmed.

"We ain't seen no girl." Danny stated matter-of-factly in a deep eerie voice.

"But uh, if y'all like you're welcome to rest here and continue your search in the mornin'." Andy offered.

"We wouldn't want to impose..." Carley said carefully.

"Oh, Y'all ain't imposin'!" Brenda interrupted cheerfully. "We have plenty of food. In fact, I was just fixin' dinner. Y'all are welcome to join us."

The three shared a look. Were these people serious? Negan looked at them with a distrustful gaze in his eyes. "We could use some rest." He said slowly. "Mind if we look around the place? This girl is clever. Military type. She could be hiding right here on your property right under your nose."

Negan wasn't about to bring the others over. Especially not the kids. He knew from experience that you couldn't trust strangers. He had no intention of putting Clementine in danger. Nor did he plan on them finding his group's base. He, Carley, and Doug would scout around. If possible, they'd bring food back home with them. Depending on how generous these folks were. Negan was hurt and so was his little girl. Now wasn't the time to make enemies.

"Sure, have a look around, sugar." Brenda obliged a little too easily. He didn't like how cheerful she was. It wasn't natural. And her sons. There was something off about them. Especially the youngest, Danny. Negan didn't like them. He threw Lucille over his shoulder and stepped forward.

"Alright. May we come in?"


	7. Welcome to St John's Dairy

Negan, Carley, and Doug took their time settling in. They were still looking for Lilly, and none of them trusted these backwoods hillbillies quite yet. They were way too hospitable. It was very unnerving after everything they had seen these last few months. The woman, Brenda St. John, was currently in her house preparing dinner. Her youngest son, Danny, was presumably assisting. The elder of the two brothers, Andy, was outside messing with one of the generators. Negan wasn't sure if he was repairing it or simply refueling it. Either way, it didn't concern him. HIs priority was ensuring this place safe enough for the kids before bringing anyone else down here. He and his two allies explored the farm thoroughly around the yard and fenceline. It seemed safe enough. It even had a swing: too bad it was broken. Doug set himself on the task of repairing the swing. Negan sent Carley to the motor inn to retrieve the others. They were running low on food. This place could be a good thing. At least in the short term foreseeable future.

"So, what's in the barn?"

That's the one thing about this place that disturbed Negan. None of the St. Johns would tell him what was in the barn. They mentioned having a cow; makes sense, it is a Dairy after all. But Negan was pretty sure he heard a horse in there. They didn't really offer any direct answers aside from stating they lost a lot, both animals and farmhands since this started. Reasonable, but still doesn't explain how three people kept this place so safe for three months with no help. The electric fence, trading for gas with other people, growing their own food, that he could believe. But surviving with one cow? There were no chickens, pigs, nor anything else for meat. It was possible they went out hunting. Dangerous, but possible. Once the others got here, Negan wasn't intending on leaving Clem alone with any one of them. And if they tried anything he didn't like...

Well, let's just say they best not try anything at all.

Negan turned as he heard the gates opening behind him. It was Carley, Katjaa, Duck, and Clementine. The girl had a sling supporting her broken arm. The sight only enraged Negan all over again. He was going to find Lilly. And he was going to make her suffer for what she did to his girl. During the time spent together, he had become more attached to that little girl, more invested in her well being, than he had initially intended. But he could tell, there were times the child feared him. He knew that. She had no reason to be afraid, but she was too young to realize that yet. One day she'd know. She'd understand. He was trying to keep her safe. In his own way, he cared for her. Though still cold and hardened by his past pain, the sight of that girl in any danger threw him into a rage.

"Look, Duck! There's a swing! I love swings!" The two kids ran over to play on the swing. Negan allowed a smile as he approached the children.

"Where's Kenny?" He asked.

"Dad stayed behind to look over the inn."

"Negan, I uh... could... could you push me on the swing?"

Clementine sounded nervous. Negan looked down at her, then his eyes flickered briefly toward her makeshift cast and sling. He sighed and nodded. "Sure, kiddo."

"Did you find Lilly?" Clementine asked as Negan pushed her.

"No. But I will."

Clem slowly nodded, and pausing a moment before asking her next question. "What will you do when you find her...?"

Negan was silent a moment as if contemplating a safe but honest response that the little girl would understand.

"I'm going to hurt her." He answered slowly, calmly.

"Oh. Like... she hurt me?"

"Worse."

"Oh..."

* * *

Andy took Katjaa inside the house to meet his mama. After the introductions were behind them the two women got to talking about how things were before. How they hoped things would go back to normal soon. Their conversation eventually led to details of past occupations. Katjaa told Brenda how her husband was a commercial fisherman and she was a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale Florida. The news of having a vet under their roof filled the St. Johns with glee.

"A vet!?" Brenda exclaimed. "Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!"

"Our cow, Maybelle, has been sick for a couple months now. All our other cattle died from disease or them bastard dead." Andy explained. "We'd appreciate if you could take a look at her."

"Of course! I am more used to dogs and cats but.. I'll see what I can do." Katjaa responded with a smile of reassurance.

Appreciative of her help, Andy took Katjaa into the barn where she proceeded to examine Maybelle. The cow was skinny and weak. Katjaa examined her abdominal area. As she gently applied pressure to the stomach area, Katjaa smiled and shook her head in disbelief. She looked up at Andy.

"Go tell Brenda not to worry. Maybelle is not sick. She is expecting a baby. You will have a new calf soon."

"After playing on the swing until their bottoms were sore, Duck and Clementine headed into the barn to see the cow. Duck sat on the floor and Clem slowly inched toward the cow feeling a bit nervous. Negan entered behind the kids. He was not going to let Clem wander on her own. Even if she was with Duck and Katjaa. Something felt off here.

"Go ahead, Clementine, you can pet her." Katjaa coaxed.

Clem looked up at Negan, he nodded. "Go on, Clem. Might be the last cow you meet for a while."

Clem reached out and stroked the cow timidly. The course hairs felt strange and wonderful under the child's hand. Suddenly, they heard a horse nearby. Negan and Clementine shared a look. Almost in perfect unison, the two followed the noise. In one of the stalls, they found a mare, alone and with blood stains in her coat and mane. Negan looked at the horse and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?"

"Swear..." Clementine scolded from behind, then she caught sight of the horse. "Princess!?"

"What the hell is my dau..." Negan corrected himself. "What is Clementine's horse doing in your barn!?"

Andy walked over with a shocked expression on his face. "Well, shit. I didn't realize she was yours. Me... Danny and I found her roaming in the woods. We thought she'd be eaten by them dead less we brought her here."

"Was there a woman with her?" Negan demanded.

"N-no. No woman. We didn't see anyone. Just the horse." Andy responded, intimidated and clearly uncomfortable with Negan's tone and gaze.

"May...may I have Princess back, please?"

Andy looked down at Clementine. She was too adorable, too innocent to say no to. "Why, sure, sweetie. I mean, she was y'all's horse, to begin with. I ain't in the habit of robbing little girls."

"Thank you," Clem said timidly.

"Don't mention it. Supper will be ready soon, just be patient." With that, Andy winked at the child and walked away. Negan noticed a locked door in the back of the barn. He squinted his gaze and stared at the lock, Lucille resting over his shoulder.

"What are you assholes hiding?"

"Swear..."


	8. Don't Eat Dinner

Negan's group assisted the St. Johns wherever possible. Negan still didn't trust these cagey assholes, but better not to risk antagonizing them just yet. He didn't want to start a war or put Clem in danger for no reason. That girl had been through enough after losing her parents, nearly getting eaten by her babysitter, starving, almost getting raped, and now that bitch breaking her arm. She had best pray that he never finds her. This place seemed safe, secure, and a good source for food and shelter. But Negan still didn't like that damn barn. What the hell were they hiding behind that locked door?

Negan was determined to find out what was really going on at this dairy. For now, he was going to play it safe. Get a nice hot meal. Lord knows they deserve one after the shit they've gone through just to survive. Especially Clementine. That girl was going to be tough as nails one day. He'd make sure of it. And Duck, the way his mom coddled him wasn't right. Negan would have to discuss that with Kenny once they returned to the motor inn. In this world, coddling children will get them killed. At least she lets him use a gun now, so that's something. But he's still a reckless child oblivious to this world's true nature. Even Clementine understands more than him.

 _'Clementine also doesn't have a mommy and daddy to coddle and protect her. The girl was alone the first fucking day I found her. That's the difference between her and Duck...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the dinner bell. The children's excitement grew over the prospect of food. Katjaa took the kids to the house, where Doug, Carley and the St. Johns were setting up the table and taking their seats. Negan took one last look at the locked door, turned and followed Kat and the kids out of the barn. Dinner first, Lilly and the St. Johns second. If something was going on if they were protecting Lilly...

He clenched his fists at the thought. Clutching Lucille tightly, Negan headed out to join the others.

* * *

A few moments later everyone was sitting around the dining room table as Brenda served dinner. Milk, biscuits, corn, and barbequed meat. Negan raised his eyebrow as he saw the meat. He took a seat next to Clementine, resting the baseball bat against the wall behind him. Katjaa, Carley, Doug, Duck, and the St. Johns had already started eating. Negan looked at Clementine as she too proceeded to eat the food on her plate. Negan started with an ear of corn.

"How the fuck did you get barbequed meat?"

"Swear."

"Oh, you know, things ain't been easy since this mess started. Sometimes my boys go out in the woods hunting rabbit and deer." Brenda explained, taking a bite of meat. "Whatever they can catch."

Negan accepted that answer for now. There was no reason to not believe her. But the red flags were still there. Negan slowly took a bite of meat before asking his next question. "Why is that door in the barn locked?"

"Whenever we catch somethin' we take it and skin it back there. Mama doesn't like makin' a mess in the house." Andy explained casually.

"Still doesn't explain the fucking lock." Negan grumbled, dissatisfied by the answer.

"Swear!" Clementine repeated between bites. Negan gave her a side glance, then returned to staring down Andy.

"Look, we also keep tools and supplies back there. It's safer to lock it up than to risk it being stolen."

"Stolen?"

"We've had problems with bandits in the past," Brenda explained. "But don't worry your pretty little head. Bandits ain't bothered us in a long time."

"Food for protection," Danny explained. "Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hassling us."

Negan glanced between the three. So they were doing dealings with a group of bandits. That was useful information to know. The last thing they needed was to be attacked at the motor inn and be unprepared. Looked like it was time to refortify the walls and double the training. After finishing his dinner and complimenting Brenda's cooking, Negan stood up and asked where the bathroom was so he could take a piss.

Brenda grimaced at his colorful choice of words, and Clementine scolded him without fail, causing Andy and Danny to snicker, Brenda pointed him toward the restroom, and Negan calmly excused himself and headed that way. As he approached the bathroom, he unzipped his pants and proceeded to piss in the toilet. He wasn't sure how they flushed, or if they even could, but it seemed clean enough. Brenda was a regular housekeeper and mom running a normal life in a fucked up world filled with the undead.

As Negan was finishing up in the bathroom, he heard a noise upstairs. He cursed quietly to himself as he turned toward the stairway. The first thing he noticed was an orange cord leading up the steps. He looked back toward the dining room. He didn't like leaving Clementine with those people, but at least Carley and the others were there to protect her. He couldn't just go on acting like things were normal when he knew in his gut these cagey fucks were hiding something. If Clem was in any danger at all, he had to end it before it started.

* * *

Once upstairs, Negan followed the cord to a pantry closet. It was full of first aid stuff and medical waste. A lot of it was even more sketchy than the barn door. Negan glared at the items in front of him, glanced down at the disconnected cord, and plugged it in just to see what would happen. He was surprised when a light shone through the hole the cord was coming from. Standing up, Negan cautiously headed toward the bedroom. There was blood on the floor. He noticed a bookcase full of books; a light was shining under it.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Negan pushed the bookcase aside and discovered another door. Possibly a second bathroom. But why would you block off a bathroom door?

Negan slowly proceeded to open the door to the sound of female groans. As the door swung open, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Laying on the floor in a pool of blood was a woman with long brown hair and both legs missing. Negan knew this woman. It was the woman he had been looking for. But at seeing her condition, his priority changed from killing her to learning what the hell was going on.

"Lilly!? What the fuck...?"

"N-Negan..."

"Fuck! What the fuck happened to your legs!?"

"Brothers..."

"Why the fuck would they...?" Then it dawned on him. "Holy fuck!"

Leaving Lilly in the bathroom, Negan ran downstairs to grab Lucille and get his group out of here. He knew something was wrong with these fucking people. They were fucking cannibals. Backwoods, fucking hillbilly cannibals. The realization that he and the others ate HUMAN meat set his stomach into convulsions. But he couldn't throw up now. He had to get to Clementine before they tried to hurt her!

"Fuck fuck fuckity fucking mother fucking fuck!"

He burst into the dining room just as everyone was cleaning up after dinner. His sudden appearance startled the others.

"Negan, are you okay?" Carley asked.

"No, I'm not fucking okay!"

"Negan... what's gotten into you?" Katjaa questioned in concern.

"These fuckers fed us fucking human meat!"

"What?" Carley exclaimed. "What the hell!?"

"They're fucking backwoods fucking hillbilly mother fucking cannibals!" Negan shouted pointing a finger at Brenda.

"Negan, that ain't a nice thing to say..." Brenda scolded calmly.

Clementine and Duck both looked horrified. "Mommy, what did we eat?"

"N-Negan..." Clem whimpered.

"It's true. Growing; up in rural Georgia, we were raised not to waste anything. It's how my mama taught me and how I taught my boys. And now we got monsters out there that do nothing but eat people. And for what? So they can rot until they eat some more! We thought we could put that meat to better use." Brenda confessed.

"Oh, God..." Doug instantly threw his guts up.

"This is crazy. We're walking out of here!" Carley yelled, standing up.

"This could have been easy for Y'all," Danny said coolly as he and Andy grabbed their rifle and shotgun.

"Put the fucking guns down, you sick mother fucking pricks," Negan ordered coldly.

"Negan... I... I..." Clementine let out a blood-curdling scream as Andy grabbed her hair and yanked her toward himself.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Negan rushed forward but was stopped by Danny putting the barrel of his rifle into Negan's throat.

 **Thump, thump, thud.**

Everyone turned toward the doorway. Lilly had come down the steps and was dragging herself down the hall. There was a massive blood trail behind her. Before anyone could respond, Danny smashed Negan in the face with the butt of his rifle. Everything went black as the big man hit the floor with a thud. The last thing Negan heard, was Clementine's screams, the rest of the groups panicked voices, and Lilly begging for help.


	9. What Comes After?

"No! Let me go! Negan! Negan, help! Don't let them take me away! NEGAN!"

Negan woke up with a major headache. He reached around; no Lucille. He saw everyone else vomiting and yelling and arguing. Duck was in a panic over something. On further inspection, Negan realized Katjaa wasn't with them. He rubbed his head and slowly stood up. Everyone was so panicked they barely noticed he was there. Trying to orientate himself, Negan looked around, taking in his new surroundings. One of the first things he realized was the absence of a certain little girl who wears a baseball cap.

"Where is she?"

No one answered. They were too busy whining and carrying on about their situation and how they'd get out.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?"

"Holy shit." Carley was the first to speak. "They... they took her, Negan."

"Those cannibals have Katjaa and Clementine." Doug continued nervously. "They said something about using her as a bargaining chip."

"Those fucking bastards. When I get out of here they're all fucking dead. They better not... FUCK! Where the fuck are we!?"

"We're in a meat locker, Negan," Carley stated. "A meat locker. You know, where people put meat. For eating."

"Shit. We have to get out of here. If they fucking hurt her I swear to God..."

"There's no way out. I-I tried already." An unfamiliar voice piped in from a corner of the meat locker. No one had even noticed the kid until now, and now all eyes were on him. The boy was young, at least 16-17. He had on some sort of school jacket. The name Ben was printed on the collar.

"Who the fuck are you?" Negan demanded, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"I-I'm Ben... Ben Paul." The boy responded nervously. He only just met him, and Negan already scared the shit out of him.

"Ben. How did you end up in here?" Carley asked, trying to calm the boy. They were all stuck in the same boat, no point scaring the new kid when him being here wasn't his fault.

"We were at the playoffs when ... all this started. Eventually, it was just me, Travis, and the band director Mr. Parker... just, I don't know, trying to stay alive. A group of guys in masks raided our camp yesterday." Ben explained as best he could in his shaken state. "We barely escaped. That's when Mr. Parker stepped in a bear trap."

"A bear trap?" Doug echoed.

"Yeah. We didn't know it at the time but..." Ben shook his head. "God..."

"So, what happened?" Negan asked, curious where this was heading.

"These farmers, Andy and Danny showed up... they... they freed Mr. Parker and convinced us to trust them. Then at dinner time..."

"You discovered you were eating your band director?" Negan growled in disgust. Ben nodded and crossed his arms, shuddering involuntarily.

"I threw up... and next thing I knew, I was locked in here for... I don't even know how long." Ben confirmed with a sick tone to his cracked voice.

"So..." Carley looked around and folded her arms. "Where's your friend Travis?"

Ben shook his head and shrugged, staring at the floor. Negan had heard enough. These sick bastards had killed and eaten multiple people as well as traded with bandits. He sure as hell wasn't about to allow Clementine to be used in trade, dead or alive. She was his, and he'd protect her at any and all costs. He found her, he saved her, and she was his responsibility. Clementine and Lucille were all Negan had left that meant anything to him. He was a broken man that lost it all. He'd sure as hell not lose her.

"We need to get out of here. Fuck! Everyone, look around. There has to be a way out of here!" Negan ordered. On that, everyone began to search the meat locker for a way out.

* * *

Clementine and Katjaa were scared. They needed Katjaa to take care of Maybelle. But Clementine had no idea what they wanted her for. She was trembling in Katjaa's arms as the Belgian woman tried to comfort her. Danny was keeping watch over the locked barn where the rest of the group were imprisoned, while Andy kept watch of the girls. Clementine told Katjaa she was scared, to which Katjaa promised everything would be okay.

"What's going to happen to us?" Clem asked, her voice trembling.

"Nothing, Clementine. Don't worry. They need me alive and you are just a little girl..."

"They're here, Andy." Brenda had returned. "They want the girl."

"Alright, Mama." Andy grabbed Clementine by her arm roughly. She screamed and Katjaa held on begging him not to take the little girl. "Let go, woman!"

"Katjaa, Katjaa help!" Clementine cried as Andy dragged her outside. There they were met by five masked bandits with guns. Andy offered her to the leader. "Here ya go. We'll have meat soon for our next deal, but right now this all we got."

The man grabbed Clementine and looked down at her. She trembled as she looked up at him. "She'll do. You best be good on your promise, Andy. We'll be back."

"No, no! I don't want to go with them!" Clem squealed. As she resisted, they picked up the child and carried her back to their camp kicking and struggling in terror.

* * *

Back in the meat locker, Ben found the AC duct. Unfortunately, their next problem was removing it. Everyone emptied their pockets searching for coins or anything that'd fit in the screws. Ben pulled out a quarter he found a while back, shortly after the apocalypse started. Negan snatched the quarter from the teen's grasp and proceeded to unscrew the AC unit. Once the screws were loose, Negan and Doug carefully removed the AC unit only to discover the duct was too small for any of them to fit through.

"Shit. We have to get to Clementine. Who knows what those sick fucks are doing to her right now." Negan growled, fists clenched in frustration.

"I might be able to fit." Duck piped in. He was a little taller than Clementine, but he was still just a kid himself. Negan looked at the boy, sized him up. If he could do this, he'd prove his worth to the group. All in agreement of Duck being their best, and only, option Doug and Ben lifted the kid up into the tiny space.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Carley asked.

"I just want to get back to my parents. And save Clementine. She's my friend." Duck admitted. With that, he crawled through the duct. The entire group prayed he didn't get caught or stuck on the way through. All was quiet aside from the movement overhead. Finally, they heard a click and Duck emerged through the now open door. The boy was pale as a ghost as if he saw something no kid should ever see.

"Are you okay? Were you seen?" Doug asked nervously.

Duck shook his head. "No. But..."

"But what?" Carley questioned.

The boy shakily stepped aside. As the group exited the meat locker they realized they were on the other side of that locked door in the barn. And what they saw made them throw up any remaining contents of their stomach. Some went into dry heaves. Blades, tools, body parts in jars, blood from wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Over in the far corner was a bathtub full of blood. Above it was a dead body hung from a noose. Its arms and legs were gone, and it was barely recognizable as a teenage boy. He had on the same jacket as Ben.

"Oh my God."

"Holy fucking shit."

"TRAVIS!?"


	10. Oh, My Darling Clementine

Fear. Fear for her fate. Fear for her life. Fear for the uncertainty of her friends. Fear was all Clementine had left after being taken from everything she had known. Everything and everyone she'd grown accustomed to seeing for these last few months. And it was her birthday. Maybe. It had either passed or was coming soon. She couldn't really tell without a calendar. Lilly had been keeping track, but she was gone now. And now, here was Clementine. Tossed to the ground in a strangers camp like a ragdoll that no one loved.

Terrified and shaking violently, the small child whimpered as she sat up and looked around. She had no way to contact Negan. No idea where she was. The bandits were talking, but she had no idea what about. She wasn't focused on their conversation so much as the thoughts racing through her young mind. She wished she could go back home with her parents. Play pretend with Sandra. Wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Clementine returned to reality when someone grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. Her terrified eyes met the heartless glare of a stranger in a mask. She whimpered but couldn't find her voice. The bandit eyed her up and down. His look made her squirm in discomfort. He clicked his tongue and stood up. His next words confused Clementine.

"She's cute, I'll give ya that. But she's not mature enough. She ain't got tits nor anything else worth seeing."

"She has a pussy. That's all I care about."

"Yeah, man, but it's too tiny to fuck."

"So? We can still have fun with her. She'll grow eventually."

"I don't want her 'eventually' I need to be laid right fucking now!"

"W-what are..." Clementine screamed as a slap to the face shut her up. Her tiny body went hurling to the ground.

"We ain't talking to you, cunt! You don't speak unless you're spoken to! Got that!?" She stared at him shaken. "Wel!?"

"Y-yes, Sir..."

"Good. Now get your ass off the ground. Come here, girl."

* * *

"These backwoods sick fucks are gonna pay." Negan growled.

"Are they seriously hunting... people? For food...?" Carley questioned in shock, taking a few steps back from the hanging carcass.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Doug gagged, covering his mouth.

"Oh, God... we are so screwed..." Ben whined.

Negan and Carley quickly began to observe their surroundings. There had to be a way out of here. If there's a way in, there's a way out. They quickly noticed a hay hook, cattle prod, and sickle. Since the St. Johns disarmed the group before locking them away, this seemed like the best way to rearm themselves. It wasn't their normal choice, but it was their best chance at survival. Negan grabbed the sickle. Carley took the hay hook. That left Doug with the cattle prod.

Now armed, they just needed to find a way to escape this back room. The door was locked from the outside. And the only way out would involve busting the door (which would take a lot of force) or making a lot of noise to draw some attention and hopefully whoever's guarding them would open the door (risky, if the person is armed). But if they wanted to get out of this alive, and rescue Clementine, it was a chance they would have to take.

"Ok, get ready. We're busting out of this fucking place on the count of three." Negan stated. Him, Doug, and Ben all prepared to bash the door while Carley stood back protecting Duck. "Mother fucking three!"

* * *

"No, no! Please! I... I don't want to!"

Clementine's pleas were met with a smack, her small body hurling to the ground. She let out a whimper as she sat on the ground crying, her lip busted open. As she drew her hand from the wound, she found blood on her fingers. She tasted the metallic flavor in her mouth. Her body trembled and she closed her eyes as the bandit drew his hand back to hit her again. The strike came hard and fast knocking her over with tremendous force.

"No! Please... please!" Clem begged as the man straddled her, pinning her small form to the ground. He began to undo his belt as the child cried and begged for mercy.

"You'll pay for disobeying me, you little bitch!"

"No... please... stop!"

 **WACK! WACK! WACK!**

* * *

Negan, Ben, and Doug tackled the door again and again until they heard footsteps outside. The three stepped back, waiting for their opening. As soon as the door opened, Doug charged with the cattle prod. Danny screamed in surprise and staggered backward as the electricity coursed through his chest. The attack was enough to stun him, buying Negan and Carley time to attack. They both charged him, Negan slashing his stomach open with the sickle and Carley stabbing the hay hook into his shoulder. Danny collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap, and Negan quickly lunged for him.

"Where is Katjaa and Clementine, you sick prick!?" Negan demanded, grasping Danny by his shirt collar and lifting him so the men were nose to nose.

Danny laughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Katjaa's fine. Don't you go worrying 'bout her. Now the girl..."

"Where is she!?"

"You ain't never seeing her again."

"What did you do to her, you fucking fuckface sick cannibal fuck!?"

"It ain't nothing I did..." Danny smirked. Negan glared, and if looks could kill Danny'd already be dead. "We traded her."

"What!?"

"To the bandits. We traded them the girl."

"She's a fucking child, not a fucking commodity!" Negan growled, rising to his feet, seething in anger.

"Not anymore. It's how the world works now. Give part of yourself, so others can live. We're all valuable resources, Negan!" Danny declared, grinning.

"Lilly never volunteered to be food!" Carley stated in disgust. "And... and Clementine... she..."

"She never volunteered to be traded!" Negan shouted, enraged. "That's child trafficking! And since there are no fucking laws. No fucking cops. I'll fucking take the fucking law into my own motherfucking hands!"

Princess was in the stable, rearing and neighing in a panic over the commotion. Doug approached and grabbed her reins, trying to calm the mare. Carley noticed a baseball bat leaning against a wall. Negan noticed barbed wire in one of the boxes. He ordered Carley to bring him the bat and barbed wire. He then proceeded to wrap his baseball bat, Lucille, with the wire.

"Get ready for peepee pants city." Negan said calmly. "I have a feeling we're really close..."


	11. Vampire Bat

**SPLOOSH!**

 **SMASH!**

 **GOOSH!**

Those were the sickening sounds that filled the air as Lucille, Negan's now barbwire wrapped baseball bat, was used to repeatedly bash the skull in of the farm boy once known as Danny. Ben looked away in disgust of the gruesome scene. He wanted to throw up. Duck stared wide-eyed in shock. Carley and Doug wanted to say something, to stop him... but they both knew... felt that this monster deserved worse. He murdered a woman, ate her legs, tried to feed them to the group, locked them all in a meat locker, and traded a helpless little girl to a group of bandits who wanted to do God knows what!

As sick as it was, Doug and especially Carley knew what had to be done to protect themselves. Their children. Their group. Once it was over, Negan stood over Danny's now unrecognizable remains. He was breathing heavily as blood dripped from Lucille. He needed that. He enjoyed that. A smirk crossed his lips but quickly faded. There was no time for rejoicing. They had to get Clem away from those bandits. Which meant getting away from these backwoods cannibals first.

"Come on. Let's get Katjaa and get the fuck out of here. We have a girl to get back. And if I see one fucking bruise on her... heads and balls are gonna roll." Negan stated, making it clear he wasn't kidding.

* * *

After lashing the child repeatedly, Clementine was left laying curled in a ball, tears soaking her reddened cheeks. Her clothes were torn, she carried giant welts, bruises, and cuts on various body parts. The traumatized child was terrified and just wanted to go home. Oh, how she missed her mom and dad. If they were here now, they wouldn't allow this to happen. She sobbed and whimpered, too scared to move. She wanted to run but knew they'd kill her or worse.

In the distance, the bandits were talking. Not all of them agreed with the beating Clem received, stating she's no good to them dead. She could fit into small places, they reasoned. Help them raid and steal. And she'd have more pleasurable uses as she grew older. They laughed and discussed what to do with her now since she was damaged goods thanks to that beating.

"She ain't no use to us if she can't even stand up!"

"Shut the fuck up. She wouldn't have gotten beaten so badly if she did as I told her!"

"Well, she may be too young for Y'all. But that doesn't mean I can't have a good time."

"Linda, what the fuck?"

"I ain't gonna hurt her. I just want a taste."

Footsteps approached Clementine and she closed her eyes whimpering. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder, making her scream. The others demanded she be silenced before she draws attention. Clem screamed and thrashed in a panic as the woman pinned her down, sliding a hand up her dress. She began to tug and pull at the child's undies and Clem yelled: "No, no! Mommy says no one is supposed to touch there!"

"Mommy is dead, baby girl. Ain't no one here to protect you." Linda leaned in close. "So just relax and enjoy..."

"No, no! Help me! Please! Please!" Clem cried out as the woman persisted.

"Linda! Jake! Bart! What the hell are y'all doing to that poor little thing!?"

"Jolene. Come to join us? I was just getting started."

"You let that child go, you bitch!" Jolene rushed over and yanked the woman off Clementine. "First you take away my little girl. Now I find you hurting another! You're all just rapist monsters!"

* * *

Outside it was dark, cold, and a storm had taken over. Thunder rolled, lightning flashed to light the darkness, and everyone became drenched in the heavy rain. Negan looked to the sky gazing at the storm, then he glanced at his blood-soaked bat as the rain washed her clean. He signaled the others to split up, and as softly as possible but still loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the storm, he whispered his orders. Ben was to take Duck back to the motor inn and inform Kenny of what was happening. Negan, Doug, and Carley would sneak to the house and rescue Katjaa. Then whoever was still alive would be forced to tell them where the bandits camp is.

The trio snuck up to the front door, Doug and Carley stood to either side and Negan headed the middle. As he opened the door slowly, the startled Brenda grabbed Katjaa and put a gun to her head.

"Stay back! Get the hell out of here, leave us be!"

As Negan slowly approached her, Brenda noticed the blood stains on his baseball bat. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked up at the man wearing a leather jacket and staring back at her with coldness in his eyes. "What did you do!? What did you do to my boys!?"

Negan smirked. "Let's just say, Danny had a smashing good time in the barn. And by smashing, I mean he's dead. Because I smashed his fucking brains all over the floor."

"You monster!" Brenda got ready to shoot when Doug and Carley entered the house surrounding her. She aimed the gun at each of them, demanding they not try anything stupid. Katjaa begged her to let her go before things get any worse. Noticing Andy wasn't with Brenda put the group on high alert. They kept their eyes and ears peeled while Negan focused on Mrs. St John.

"I just want to talk, Brenda. You see, Lucille here is a vampire bat." He hoisted her over his shoulder with a smirk. "And she drained your son of all his fucking blood. And all we want to know is where Clem is. And you best talk, because Lucille is still thirsty."

"I-I don't know where the girl is! I swear! Now go away!"

"Let Katjaa go, Brenda," Carley ordered. "We're not leaving without our people. This includes Clementine."

"Well, Clementine ain't here!"

"No shit." Negan glared. "You gave her to the fucking bandits. Now we want to know how to find them."

"I don't know where they are."

"Bullshit!"

"I swear, Negan! They find us! We don't find them!"

Well, shit. This new info presented new problems. If the St. John's were, in fact, telling the truth, then Negan needed a new plan to find Clementine. As he tried to sort this info out in his own head, Andy ambushed Carley disarming her and wrestling her to the ground. Doug charged at the man that had tackled his girlfriend and readied to hit him with the cattle prod.

 **BANG!**

Doug! NOOOOO!"

Negan wasted no time grappling Brenda and disarming her by means of breaking her arm with Lucille. She screamed in agony as Katjaa quickly moved away from her captor. Andy looked up in concern for his mom and the distraction allowed Carley to kick him in the nuts. He fell to the ground cursing as Carley scrambled to her feet and grabbed Brenda's gun.

"Carley, stand the fuck down! We need him alive!"

"Fuck you, Negan! He murdered Doug!" Carley yelled, gun aimed at Andy.

"Carley!"

Before Negan could react, Carley unloaded the gun into Andy. Once the gun was emptied, she continued to pull the trigger. Negan quickly snatched the gun from her and threw it aside.

"Damn it, Carley! I had things under control and you fucked it up!"

"We still have Brenda! We can find the girl!"

"You better fucking hope so, Carley. Because Lucille here was denied a meal, and my dirty girl is so fucking thirsty."

* * *

Feet pounded on the ground, leaves rustling, twigs snapping. Jolene was running through the woods with a scared and battered child in her arms as she tripped and stumbled into the unknown. Her heavy breathing was almost equal to her heart as it pounded in her ears. The child in her arms sobbed and trembled, her hat in her hands where she had managed to grab it from the ground as the strange woman scooped her up and ran into the cold dark woods. Both woman and child were soaked to the bone, the thunder masking their sobs and gasps as they blindly stumbled deeper into the woods.

Groans and snarls were heard through the trees, wind, and thunder. All the noises made it hard to identify where the walkers were coming from. Twigs snapping, leaves rustling. Was it her own footfalls she heard? Walkers? Bandits? The wind? Paranoia? A flash of lighting revealed walkers in front of her. She screamed and stumbled backward, tripping over a rock. They were surrounded.

Arrows fired from the woods. Walkers fell. Someone yanked Clementine out of Jolene's arms.

"No! Don't take her, you sick bastards!"

"Let me go!" Clem squealed as a man in a mask held her struggling body in his arms.

"It's ok, little girl! It'll be okay!" Jolene tried to reassure her. The woman, Linda, and another man forced Jolene to the ground. Another man loomed over her and proceeded to remove his belt. He then began to tug her pants to her ankle.

 **Clop! Clop! Clop! CRACK!**

That was all he heard as the would-be rapist was knocked to the ground by a baseball bat upside his head. He was unconscious instantly from the force of the blow. Possibly dead, possibly comatose. There was Negan on the back of a horse. He looked at the scene before him. A girl half dressed on the ground. A man holding a beaten and terrified child in his arms. Negan gritted his teeth.

"Let them go, you limp dick pricks, or you're all dead."

"Who do you think you are? We have you outnumbered!"

"Oh, trust me, I'm not alone," Negan promised them. This caused them to look around. "Rape. You were fucking going to rape that woman, weren't you, you sick fucks?"

"N-Negan." Clem whimpered, tears mixed with rain ran down her face.

"Did you rape her? Huh? Did you!?" Princess reared up as thunder crashed and Negan's voice boomed over it all.

"What do you think?" One bandit asked.

Negan charged him, the horse trampling the man to death. The others stood up and aimed their bows. Princess galloped in a circle as Negan bashed every bandit with his bat. The fallen were trampled under the horse's hooves. The only one left was holding Clem hostage. Jolene slowly slid over to an abandoned bow and fired an arrow hitting the bandit between the eyes. As he fell, the child was released. Negan hopped off Princess as Clem ran into his arms. She was trembling and covered in cuts and bruises, but she was alive.

"You're ok, baby girl. I've got you." Negan cooed into her ear as he held her in his arms, comforting the traumatized child. "They'll never touch you again. I'll kill anyone who takes you from me."


	12. Home

Jolene and Clem rode on Princess as Negan guided her down the road. The others were probably back at the motor inn by now, as the plan was to split up and search the woods for Clementine, however, everyone was to regroup back at the Inn in a couple of hours so that they could bring the girl home or discuss what to do next if they failed to find her. Thankfully, Negan was able to follow the screams straight to her. And he decided to take Jolene home with him as she risked her life to save Clementine.

Jolene remained quiet during the trip, so did Clementine. They were probably in shock. No one should go through what they had to. Negan was pretty sure Jolene didn't trust him. She was reluctant to join him. She mumbled something about men being monsters. After what Negan saw, he could understand her logic. He didn't know her full story, but if he had to guess he'd say that those bandits were once people she trusted. People that became monsters after the dead started walking. It was always a sick and fucked up world. This situation had only made it worse.

With no prisons, no cops, no laws, no rules to follow, no government leaders... the rapists, murderers, pedophiles, and sociopaths were free to do as they pleased. Negan wasn't going to let his people become like those bandits nor those cannibals. Once the girls and himself were back home he was going to put rules in place. Civilization needed balance. If he was going to be a leader, his people needed laws to obey. Rules to follow. Stability in this shitty new world. After what happened with Larry and Lilly, and after losing Doug to those sickos, and... poor Clem.

"Never again." Negan whispered coldly to himself. They needed rules. And consequences for breaking said rules. Once they were all together again, he intended to call a meeting. This chaos needed to die before it could grow and become an incurable tumor.

* * *

Out in the parking lot, the small group gathered around their leader. There wasn't many left; they had lost three and gained two. Not much of an accomplishment. They left Brenda St John alone on her farm with her dead boys. That was punishment enough, for now. If she'd dare come around them again she'd suffer worse than losing her sons. Negan passed the lot with Lucille resting on his shoulder. The adults stood around in awkward silence, Duck and Clementine sitting quietly near Kenny and Katjaa as Jolene awkwardly stood apart from the group. Eyes occasionally glanced toward the newcomer, who stood there staring at the ground, covered in dirt, hair a mess.

"We've all seen what it's like out there." Negan paced the floor, speaking loud enough for the entire group to hear. "There are no laws, no prisons, no punishments for disobeying the old laws. People run around doing as they please. They lie, cheat, steal, rape, and murder. I think it's time we put an end to that."

"What exactly do you propose we do, Negan?" Kenny questioned, keeping his family close after what happened mere hours ago.

"We make our own rules. We set boundaries. And we create order by punishing those who break our rules." Negan proclaimed. "Rule number one, we are all Negan. If you are captured or encounter a stranger or threat, you tell them nothing. You reply with I am Negan. You do not reveal where our base is, nor how many we are. You reply with we are all Negan. Is that understood?"

There were murmurs of uncertainty mixed with nods of agreement. Jolene looked at Negan, still distrustful of him.

"Rule number two, rape is forbidden and punishable by death!"

Stunned silence, but 100% mutual agreement.

"Rule number three, you do not lie to me or steal from me nor one another!" Negan paused before continuing. "We will trade for supplies when possible. I will work out a point system to replace currency. We will not raid unless left with no other choice. If others wish to join our community, they must prove their loyalty. There will be no murder. There will be no fighting amongst ourselves. If any two or more people are having an issue you bring it to _me_ and _I'll_ decide how to deal with it! Trust no one. Break no laws. I am Negan! Now tell me, who are you!?"

"WE ARE NEGAN!"

* * *

"Thanks for saving me."

A small voice spoke behind the woman who was lost in thought. Jolene turned around to see Clementine standing behind her, clothes permanently damaged from yesterday's events. She was lost in thought a lot lately and had mixed feelings since Negan took her in. She forced a smile as she looked at Clementine. The girl almost reminded her of her own daughter. Jolene wiped a tear from her eye and tried to cover her emotions as she spoke to the girl.

"You're welcome, darlin' baby. If I couldn't save..." She took a shaky breath and changed the subject. "...I'm glad you're okay. Your daddy is something else."

"He's not my dad," Clementine said, hands folded in front of her. "Not really."

"What do you mean, darlin'?"

"He found me in my house, trapped. My babysitter tried to get me but he stopped her." Clem responded shyly, holding her left arm with her right hand like she had always done when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Oh, sweetheart. Where's your mama and daddy?" Jolene asked, and as she looked at the child she thought of Danielle, the daughter that was taken from her by the bandits.

Clementine looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

"Oh, baby girl, did Negan ever even take you to find them?"

"He says they're dead."

"How the hell would he know?"

"I dunno. He just does."

Jolene thought for a moment. She remembered what it was like to lose a child. She wasn't going to let another mom go through that kind of pain. "Maybe I can help you find them. You said you were with a babysitter, right? Where'd your parents go to?"

"They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are."

"Oh, darlin' baby girl, that's pretty far away from here..."

* * *

Carley was pacing back and forth in her room, something clutched tightly in her hands. She stared speechlessly at the object in her grasp, not sure what to do now. There was a knock on her door. She asked who it was and when Ben Paul responded the woman beckoned him inside. She then hurriedly closed the door behind him and returned to pacing the room. Her breathing was labored, as though she had been crying moments earlier. Ben folded his arms and watched the woman with concern toward her behavior.

"Are you... okay?" He questioned slowly.

"No! I mean, yes... uh... I... I don't know." Carley put her fingers to her temple, as though a sudden headache came on.

Ben carefully approached her studying her face, trying to gauge her reaction. It was then he noticed her clutching a small object tightly in her fists. His eyes went between the object and Carley's face multiple times before his scratchy voice filled the silence. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh. This...?" Carley finally ended her pacing, glancing down at the object. "It's a... pregnancy test."

She meekly passes the test to Ben who awkwardly accepts and stares in confusion at the two pink lines. "Uh, what does it mean when...?" He then sees her facial expression. "Oh, God."

"Yeah... I don't know what to do."

"Well, why are you asking me for? I don't know anything about... well, that." Ben looks at her belly.

"I know. I just... you're the first one I thought of when trying to figure out who I can tell."

"Seriously? Wow um... thanks? For trusting me, I mean. It means a lot." Ben's voice was full of surprise and appreciation.

"No problem." Carly smiled, then her expression fell. "Look I... I just needed to let someone know, ya know...?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ben's reply was awkward and filled with uncertainty. The teen was finding this conversation a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what he could say or do to help.

"I can't believe I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"In my room, scared, asking an equally scared kid for advice."

"I'm not a kid."

"But you're young and... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was expecting..." Carley paced her room and looked out the window.

"Look, maybe you can talk to Katjaa? She's a doctor, right?"

"A vet."

"Well, yeah, but she's also a mom so she's totally experienced with... pregnancy and babies and stuff."

The room grew awkwardly silent as Carley thought over her options. Ben showed himself out to leave her to her thoughts.

* * *

Negan sat on the edge of a table back in his room, while Kenny and Katjaa discussed their food and medicine situation. They were running low on supplies and running out of places in Macon to scavenge. Negan was determined to make this place work as long as possible if anything to give him a break from being on the road. They had a lot of people, a couple of kids, and a horse. It wasn't easy to feed them but it'd be harder to keep them alive out in the open. But winter was coming. The chill in the air made that obvious. And Kenny was ready to pack up his family and leave.

"We'll freeze our asses out here! And what about our food situation?" Kenny was in charge of their food stock, with Lilly gone.

"We are low on medicine as well. What if Ducky or Clementine get sick and we do not have what we need?" Katjaa interjected. She was the only doctor they had, and as such was in charge of the medical supplies.

"I understand what you're saying. Really, I do." Negan said calmly. "However, we're fine for right now. I want you to take Carley and Ben on a supply run."

"But, Negan, everything is..."

"Check the pharmacy. You can also get drugs from the St. John's Dairy... just don't touch the food. No idea what's in that shit..."

"But what if it isn't enough?" Katjaa asked with concern.

"We'll worry about it then. Kenny, how are you doing with that RV?"

"I got it running. Anytime you're ready to leave this shithole just let me know."

"Good. We'll stay here as long as we can, stock up on supplies. Food, ammo, weapons, medicine. With any luck, we'll be out of here before winter." Negan proposed. This satisfied Kenny, for now. But Katjaa was still worried. Kenny left to find Ben and Carley, while Katjaa stayed with Negan.

"I hope you know what you are doing." She told him, to which Negan smirked.

"We're still alive, I have Lucille. The only thing that'd make this better would be women to fuck all night long."

Negan laughed as Katjaa turned beet red and rushed out the door in an attempt to hide her embarrassment and escape this man's crude sense of humor. Hopefully, he did know what he was doing and could get them through this all in one piece.

* * *

"Hey, Duck?" Clementine asked as she colored a picture she drew of her, Negan, and Princess.

"Yeah?" Duck answered her question with a question as he colored a picture of a house.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"What!? No way! Girls are gross!"

"But, I'm a girl." Clem stopped coloring and looked at him.

"Yeah, but you're different. You're cool." Duck pointed out, quickly recovering from his previous insult.

"So, would you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"What!?"

Clementine burst into laughter at his reaction. "I'm just kidding."

Just then, Kenny Carley and Ben walked by. Duck ran over to them. "Hey, dad! Where are you going?"

"We're going on a supply run. You stay here and play with Clem while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay." Duck shrugged, then suddenly smiled real big as if he just thought of something. "Hey, Dad! Guess what? Clementine's my girlfriend!"

"I am not!" Clementine exclaimed in horror of her prank backfiring.

"Yeah huh, you said so!"

"Well, yeah, but I also said I was kidding!"

"Kenny, Carley, and Ben headed out, chuckling as the kids bickered back and forth. Duck was rambling about going on a date, and Clementine in frustrated placed her hands over her ears trying to drown him out. When it didn't work, she walked away. Unfortunately, the rambunctious boy followed her. The two children were now chasing one another around the parking lot and soon it became a game of tag.

* * *

"Should we really bring Carley with us?" Ben questioned as he headed down the street with a knife.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kenny questioned, shotgun in hand as he led the small search party.

"Well, because..." Ben looked at her belly, but Carley responded with a look that screamed 'shut up, Ben!'.

"What? Spit it out, kid. Is there something you know that I don't?" Kenny demanded.

"N-no!" Ben exclaimed nervously, Kenny's tone and expression scaring the 17-year-old.

"Just drop it, Kenny." Carley was quick to defend Ben which caused Kenny to suspicious look at the pair.

"You two sure the hell are secretive today. Sneaking around, talking all quiet like. Feels like an inside joke that I can't grasp." Kenny stated in annoyance. "Now, will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Ben bit his lip, not sure what to do or say. Carley sighed and broke the silence first. "I'll explain later. Let's just focus on the job right now. Us fighting is only going to attract walkers."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Kenny agreed, although in the back of his mind he wasn't going to let this go.

The first stop they made was the pharmacy. They cleared out any walkers that were in their way and grabbed everything that was left over from their last raid. The pharmacy was empty now. They grabbed all the medicine, energy bars, batteries and any other useful item they could find. Carley secretly grabbed abortion pills and prenatal pills. She wasn't sure yet what she was going to do, but having both available would make this situation a lot easier. Ben noticed the abortion pills and hurried closer to Carley.

"You're going to just kill a baby?" He whispered.

"No, don't be ridiculous!" She whispered loudly. She then hushed herself. "I... I just need time to sort things out."

"Looks like we cleared this place out." Kenny approached them, and they instantly shut up again. This made him all the more suspicious. "All right... let's see what the St. John's left us."

* * *

Upon reaching the farm, they clear out the remaining walkers. The boys have been devoured and their mother is long gone, her fate unknown. Kenny takes the lead and orders Carley and Ben to split up and grab anything useful. And if they grab any food, don't take the meat. Leaving the meat behind is safer than accidentally eating another person. Those sick fucks. Kenny was glad they were dead. Because of them, so many survivors died for no reason. Kenny caught Ben and Carley whispering again, and then splitting off when they saw him glaring.

"Hurry it up, we haven't got all day!" Kenny shouted, quickly losing patience. He grabbed some supplies and headed outside to wait for the other two. Carley came out with a bunch of medicine. Ben followed with whatever else he could find. He informed them upon his arrival that he thought maybe he could bring back the cow, but the walkers already devoured her and her baby. Carley frowned in disgust, Kenny rolled his eyes. The three left the dairy before any more walkers could come through the place.

They had made a good haul this run. They returned to the motel, supplies in hand. Kenny's backpack was so heavy he needed help removing it. Once they got back home everyone set to work stocking and counting inventory, guarding the wall, and doing any repairs needed. They also had a training facility, but to avoid wasting ammo they mostly practiced quickdraws and aiming.

Negan was satisfied with the supply run. It was enough to last them a few more weeks, maybe more. It sucked that they couldn't get the cow, but it was probably for the best. They weren't farmers. They could barely keep the horse fed and maintained. Katjaa was overworked acting as vet and doc to both humans and horse alike. Duck and Clem were becoming inseparable, which made sense. They were the only kids. Ben tried to help the best he could but was accident prone. And all Kenny worried about lately was leaving the motel to find somewhere better. It'd been three months or more since they decided to stay here and wait for the military.

No one was coming. It was time to leave this place. There had to be someplace better somewhere.


	13. Falling Apart

Things were becoming desperate. They were low on food, on meds. Hell, they could barely keep the horse fed and she was starting to get weak from malnutrition. Katjaa stayed by her side performing regular examinations, but without the proper feed or medical supplies, there wasn't much she could do except make Princess as comfortable as possible. There was a lot of stress and tension in the group as food became scarce. Negen even set up a system, which meant him and Clementine always got food... but sometimes the rest of the group went for days without a bite. Kenny was dead set on getting that RV road worthy and getting out of Macon, but Negan was torn on staying or leaving. Yeah, things were bad here; what if they were worse out there? And he had a lot of people to protect: Clementine being his number one priority. Over the last few months, Negan had grown attached to the little girl. It was as if she had become his daughter. It had gotten so that when the child had nightmares she'd sneak into Negan's room and ask if she could sleep in his bed. Of course, he'd say yes and would scoot over to make room for her small body.

"Will Princess be ok?" Clementine asked as she watched Katjaa tend to the malnourished animal.

"I do not know, Clementine. We'll see." Katjaa reassured with a gentle smile.

"I can give her my food if that'll help..."

"That is very sweet, Clementine, but a horse eats more than a person."

"Oh..."

Kenny had been under a lot of stress lately. The rationing system and the care Katjaa put into keeping that horse alive. To him, it was a waste of resources. Resources they didn't even have! He watched as Clem and Katjaa pampered a dying horse. Enough was enough. It was time to put her out of her misery. Kenny grabbed his gun and headed toward the unsuspecting girls. Without an ounce of remorse nor hesitation, he pulled the trigger and ended Princess' life. As the horse let out a cry of pain before becoming lifeless, Clem and Katjaa both yelped in mortified shock.

"Kenny! What are you doing!?" Katjaa exclaimed at her husband.

"The right thing! That animal needed put down!"

"No! Katjaa was going to save her! You... you killed my horse! I hate you, Kenny!" Clementine ran to her room in tears. Negan, hearing all the ruckus, came outside in time to see Clem running away in tears.

"Clem?! What the fuck is going on out here?!" Negan demanded, his booming voice of authority calming the situation into a dull roar.

"He killed Clementine's horse," Katjaa confessed.

"I did the poor beast a favor! She was suffering!" Kenny was quick to defend himself.

"You didn't have to shoot her in front of Clementine!"

"Is that why she was crying?" Negan demanded. No answer. "Is that why Clementine was crying, you redneck son-of-a-bitch!?"

"I did the right thing. She'll get over it." Kenny turned his back on Negan and stormed off.

Negan in a rage charged at Kenny and started to beat the man bloody with his fists. "She'll get over it?! Get over this, you self centered redneck prick!"

As Negan beat the shit out of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck cried out for mercy, begging him to stop. Just then, Carley emerged into the scene and in desperation, she broke up the fight with two words. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Negan left Kenny in Katjaa's care and took Carley into his room to talk in private about her delicate situation. It had completely taken him, as well as everyone else, by surprise. While still worried about Clementine, and pissed off at Kenny, this new development took priority above all else as it involved the future. A new human life was being developed as the world fell apart. Negan sat on the edge of his bed and slowly leaned forward, rubbing his temples as he thought of a way to approach this delicately.

"How the fuck are you pregnant?"

Well, as delicately as only Negan can.

"Excuse me?" Carley was stunned by his sudden quest and lack of tact.

"Why the fuck would you get knocked up when the world is dying around you and we barely got any fucking food for ourselves?"

"Negan, are you seriously...? It's not like I planned for this to happen!"

Negan glared at the woman sitting across from him on a wooden stool. "What the fuck happened then?"

"Doug and I had sex, okay?! It was the only thing to relieve stress and things were getting pretty stressful these days in case you hadn't noticed!"

"So you just spread your legs and poof we have a bunch of little Dougs running around like fucking birds constantly looking to fatten their fucking bellies?"

"It's not like that, Negan! God. you have no concept of how this thing works do you?!"

Negan stood up and began to pace the room like an angry lion. He didn't know what to do. They barely have any food or medicine for themselves. Tensions were high amongst the members of their group. Especially after Kenny flipped out in the name of doing what had to be done for the better of the group. A baby was the worst thing that could possibly happen right now. How the hell were they going to support a baby?"

"We have no baby formula..."

"I'll breastfeed."

"We have no diapers."

"I'll use rags."

"And then what about when he's older? If he lives that long."

Carley started to tear up, her hormones, emotions, and all-around stress running high. Negan saw her crying and sighed. "Well, shit..." He hated when women cried. Especially when he was the cause of it. It reminded him so much of Lucille. All the times he hurt her. "Look, honey, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I know, it's not your fault. Doug shares fault too. Not to speak ill of the dead or anything."

"You really are not good at these situations at all..." Carley said through sobs.

Negan gave an awkward laugh. "Never said I was. Look, I'll figure something out. I just need time. We have 9 months left, right?"

"Ten."

"What?"

"A full-term pregnancy is 10 months."

"Well, shit. And uh how far are you...?"

"I... I don't know." Carley shrugged and paced toward the window to peer outside. "A few weeks or so..."

Negan sighed. A few weeks... could also be a few months. The group had been surviving together for over 3 months now. Who knows which round got her knocked up. She could very well be anywhere from 2 weeks to 3 months pregnant. Negan took a glance at her abdominal region while Carley wasn't looking; to his relief, she wasn't showing yet. That bought him more time to figure out the situation. They needed a new home, with more food and supplies. There wasn't anything left to scavenge here. Unless they intended to live on horse meat for the next month...

"Fuck. The horse." Negan facepalmed. "I need to check on my girl. I trust you can show yourself out?" And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

"Clem? Are you okay?" Negan lightly rapped on her door. "Clementine? Talk to me, darlin'."

When no one responded, Negan entered her room to check on her. To his dismay, the child wasn't in her room. "Fuck." Assuming the worst (that Clem may have run away, perhaps even to find her parents) Negan burst back out the door and began to search for her all around the motor inn. He was praying and hoping his suspicions weren't true. Things were actually far worse than he had initially thought.

"Where the hell is Jolene?!"

"I-I don't know, man. Last time I saw her she was with Clementine." Ben responded when Negan hastily questioned him.

"Fuck! No, no way. No mother fucking way!" In his rage Negan bashed several trash cans with Lucille, leaving them toppled, scattered and dented.

"Hey, man! You wanna keep it down? You're gonna attract every walker in the area. What's the big deal anyway?" Ben asked in a hushed, scratchy tone.

"What's the big deal?! Clementine is gone, that's the big deal!"

"What...?"

"That fucking psycho bitch took her!"

"Jolene? But... why would she...?"

"Ben, round up everyone. I mean EVERY fucking one! Tell them we're moving out tonight."

"But, no one listens to me."

"Tell them Negan says we need to get the fuck out of here and find Clementine and Jolene!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

Ben became tense, flinching at the alpha male's tone. Without another word, he went to gather the remaining group members. Katjaa and Kenny weren't going to like this, especially after the earlier events. But they'd just have to deal with it. They'd have to gather whatever supplies and belongings they had left. It was finally time to leave the Motor Inn.

* * *

That night, everyone headed out, backpacks in tow. Low on food and desperate, Negan and Ben carved strips of meat from the horse (Ben throwing up which forced Carley to step in. Then she threw up so Katjaa took over.). Their intent was to make enough jerky to last them however long it'd take to find a new source of food. Jerky could last longer than raw meat, but it took a while to create. So they hung the strips to dry. Once they were ready, the group gathered up the jerky strips and headed out, biding a permanent farewell to their home.

"Mommy, what happened to Clementine?"

"Nothing, Ducky. She's with Jolene, don't worry."

"But Negan says..."

"Fuck what Negan says," Kenny growled, limping along with Katjaa and Ben's support. "I say we rescue Clementine on our own. That asshole needs to die."

"Come on, Ken..."

"I can't believe you're siding with that piece of shit."

"Well, he's right, Ken. You shouldn't have shot that horse."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this..."

"Not in front of the girl, Ken!"

"What are you saying, Kat?"

"I'm just saying... maybe Jolene would not have taken her... if she wasn't so... vulnerable."

"It sounds an awful lot like you're saying this is my fault." Kenny snapped, glaring at his wife.

"I'm just saying you need to put others before yourself... what that little girl saw you do..."

"She has seen a hell of a lot worse in these last few months!" Kenny pulled free of his wife and, stubbornly, marched onward by himself, limping and staggering on the way, making a distance between himself and his family. Katjaa sighed as she watched her husband walk away. Everything was hard. Different. Everything kept changing. And now she barely recognized her husband. Even worse... Duck was beginning to fear his own dad. He could tell something was wrong. He stuck close to his mom during their journey. Everyone had guns and knives just in case of walkers or strangers, including Duck, despite Kat's protest that he's just a little boy.

The weather was getting colder. It must have been mid-late Autumn to early winter. A harsh wind blew, chilling the group of survivors to the bone causing shivers and teeth chatters. Kenny and Negan kept their distance from one another in order to keep the peace and focus on the main task; recovering Clementine. There was so much tension in the air, that everyone remained quiet. They were all cold, hungry, and scared but yet none complained out of fear of the consequences. With Kenny pissed off about Negan, and Negan pissed off about Kenny AND Jolene, no one wanted to add any fuel to that fire.

After hours, perhaps even an entire day as it was pitch black outside now, Carley finally broke the silence. She walked up beside Negan, who had been speed walking this entire time, and finally asked the question everyone had been wondering. "Are we even sure we're going the right way?"

"The other way is the St. John's dairy and Bandit camps. Do you really fucking think Jolene would return there after everything that happened?"

"I don't know. She's crazy, Negan. She may have gone back to find her daughter..."

"Crazy is the G*d damn point, Carley. She took Clem to replace her own child."

"Jesus, Negan. Are you sure?"

"Why else would she kidnap a little girl?"

"To protect her? I don't know, Negan. Things have been... intense lately. I don't know if you've noticed, but the kids are affected by the backlash of the adults attacking each other."

"So now you're the expert on kids, huh?"

"I'm going to be a mom soon. I have to..."

"Being pregnant doesn't automatically make you an expert, Carley!" With that, Negan stormed on ahead. He'd find Clementine with or without them. If they wanted to continue following him, fine. Otherwise, he could care less about what happens to them. As long as he gets his girl back. Clem is his top and only priority right now. They've been through so much together in the last 3 months, she's like the child he never had. He never had the opportunity to be a dad with Lucille... not before cancer took her from him. Then the day she died, the world died with her. Clem is the first good thing to happen to Negan since before the dead started walking.

* * *

Somewhere across Georgia, a medically unstable woman who lost her daughter was traveling with a scared child who lost her parents. After Clementine ran away in tears over the death of her horse, Jolene crept into her room during the chaos and offered comfort and promising words to the distraught child. Taking full advantage of her emotional state, she promised Clem the hope of finding her parents. All they had to do was leave while everyone was distracted. Clem wanted to tell Negan where they were going, but Jolene insisted he'd never let her go... so, reluctantly, Clem left with Jolene. She knew Negan told her that her parents were dead... but she had to find out for herself what really became of them. What if Negan was wrong? What if they were out there somewhere?

Scared as she was, Clementine trusted Jolene to get her to Savannah. It was a long trip on foot though, and she wasn't even sure they were heading the right way. Every time she asked Jolene about it, the woman would calmly assure Clem that they would be there soon enough. That she would have a family again. Little did she know, Jolene had an ulterior motive behind her kindness. She had lost her daughter to the bandits. And now she found Clementine, who had lost her parents to the plague. It was perfect. Clementine could replace Danielle. She could start over. They could be a family.

As the woman led the girl as far away from Negan as possible, Clem had no idea they were going in the opposite direction of Savannah. Jolene had no intention of taking her to a place as dangerous as Savannah. If her parents were there, they died there. Otherwise, they would have returned home to find her by now, right? And if they did die, then Savannah was a death trap. It must've been. But Negan's group wasn't any better. They were falling apart. Jolene had to find a better home for herself and Clementine. There had to be a safe haven out there somewhere. And they'd keep moving until they found it.

Stumbling across a bunch of abandoned cars, Jolene took the opportunity to scavage for supplies, and (if they're lucky) find a working vehicle for faster travel. Fortunately, one of the vehicles had a full tank of gas and the keys still in it. She busted into the window and popped open the door climbing into the driver's side. She then unlocked the passenger side for Clementine and told her to get in and buckle up. Once Clem was in, Jolene loaded the scavenged supplies into the trunk, climbed into the driver's seat, buckled up and stepped on the gas. They veered awkwardly around the other cars, scrapping a few on their way to the open road. Clem squealed and shut her eyes until the ride smoothed out.

"Where are we going, Jolene?"

"Home."

* * *

Meanwhile, Negan's crew were growing weary from traveling all day and half of the night on foot. Duck could barely keep his eyes open so, despite his condition after Negan nearly beat him to death, Kenny opted to carry his 10-year-old son on his back. It wasn't easy and he stumbled a few times. Ben offered to take the boy, but Kenny insisted he could handle caring for his own son. Everyone was sluggish, staggeringly tired, and passing around yawns like it was a plague. Everyone was wondering when they could stop to rest; no one had the guts to ask Negan, however. The man was so pissed off over everything that happened with Clementine, that he looked as though he'd kill the next person who walks up and says 'hi'.

"Negan..." Carley broke the silence. "Everyone is tired. I'm sure you are too. Maybe we should rest for a few hours..."

"She's out there, Carley."

"I know, Negan, I know. I'm not saying give up looking. I'm only saying we could all use some sleep..."

"The longer we wait, the farther away they get, Carley."

"They have to rest too, ya know."

Negan sighed in aggravation. "Two hours."

"Thanks, Negan." Carley smiled, and everyone else collapsed in relief. It wasn't long. But at least it was something. While the group rested, Negan searched for any signs that Jolene and Clem had been through here. He knew Clem would want to go to Savannah to find her parents. But Savannah was way too far to reach on foot, and he doubted Jolene would try to reunite the girl with her parents. The woman lost her daughter. In her sick mind, Clem was a replacement. But where the fuck would she take her?

In the distance, Negan could barely make out what appeared to be a bunch of cars. Looked like they were abandoned during a failed attempt to retreat during the start of the outbreak. Maybe it was worth checking out. If he could find one that runs, he could continue after them easier. Unfortunately, if they found one that runs... that means they're farther away than he initially thought.

"I'm going to check out these vehicles." Negan said as he left the others to enjoy their rest while he went to look for any sign that the girls were there. In the dust that had covered the road, Negan could barely make out a tiny footprint that matched Clem's shoes. So they did come through here. At least they were on the right track. As he weaved through the various cars, he spotted tire tracks retreating the area. Cursing under his breath, Negan shouted for the others.

"Is everything alright? It hasn't been two hours yet..." Ben asked as the small group approached Negan.

"Clem and that bitch were here. They took one of the fucking cars. I don't know how long ago it happened... but that could easily put them miles ahead of us!"

"Shit. Where are we going to do now, then?" Kenny asked.

"You like fixing things, don't you? Can you see if any of these cars still run.. and get one running?"

"I can try. But I'm doing this for that little girl... not for you." Kenny pushed passed Negan and proceeded to examine various cars that appeared operable.

* * *

By the time Negan's group discovered the cars, Jolene had already hit Molena, GA. Clem was asleep in the passenger seat, completely oblivious to her location and the fact she had just been kidnapped by a psychopath. Of course, it wasn't entirely Jolene's fault. She used to be a normal working mom. She had a simple job at Save Lots. She had an adorable little girl about Clementine's age. And then the outbreak happened and everything changed. Jolene and her co-workers thought they were safe at the Save Lots. She brought Danielle there, thinking she was keeping her baby girl safe. But when no help came, and supplies ran out, the workers became bandits. They put on bandanas to cover their faces. They robbed and killed other survivors. After a few months of that, things only got worse.

They raped Jolene, repeatedly. Beat her, abused both mother and child. She could handle the abuse, as long as Danielle was safe. She'd sacrifice herself for her daughter on so many occasions. Then one day, they took her away. They took little Danielle into the woods, and she never came back. She was most likely brutally raped and murdered. It was at this point in her life that Jolene lost her last bit of sanity. She killed the bandits that took her daughter and left the group to look for her little girl.

That was when she found Clementine. She was her saving grace. Her second chance to be a good mom. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone take her away. There was no way in hell she'd blow this chance. She'd raise this little girl right. She'd protect her from the horrors of this world. As they drove, what would take Negan's group days on foot, only took Jolene an hour and a half to reach. They passed a sign that said:

 **Welcome To Woodbury**

This was it. This was their new home. They could start over in a walled community full of security. Negan would never find them. Just as they neared the gates, the car ran out of gas. Leaving it where it died, Jolene got out of the car. Moving to the passenger side, she gently woke Clementine. "Come on, baby girl. We're here."

"Are we in Savannah...?" Clem asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"No, sweetie. We're someplace better." Jolene responded sweetly to Clem's confusion.

"What..?" She asked.

"We're at our new home. We're safe. No one will ever hurt us again."

"Where are we? I thought we were going to find my parents..."

"Savannah is too dangerous, baby."

"How do you know? You haven't even looked!"

Clem was freaking out, scared and angry at Jolene and the situation she put her in. With Negan nowhere around and Clem on her own, she wasn't sure what to do. Jolene helped her out of the car, and Clementine tried to run away. Jolene grabbed the child by her arm, dragging her toward the gates as she squealed in pain, struggling to pull away.

"Who goes there?" Yelled an armed guard from a watchtower above the gates.

"Just a starving mother and her daughter! We've been on the road alone since this started! We... we're looking for a safe home away from the dead!"

There was silence for a while, and it appeared the guard was speaking to someone. Jolene and Clem waited anxiously until the gates finally opened. A tall lanky man with long black hair passing his shoulder blades and a black goatee, stepped into view to greet the woman and child. He wore a friendly smile that looked more cunning than kind. He appeared to be in charge of this community.

"Hello, welcome to Woodbury!" He exclaimed in an over-exaggerated tone. "My name is Philip Blake. But you may call me The Governer."


End file.
